SongFics are Magic
by Inu4Neko
Summary: ¿Busca usted un songfic de amor? Pase a leer ¿Busca un songfic de desamor? Traiga pañuelos y lea ¿Busca un songfic de My Little Pony? Ha llegado al lugar correcto. Songfics diversos sobre nuestras chicas de Equestria favoritas, algunos canon y otros AU
1. Mientele

_**N.A **_

_**Llevo años siendo brony y llevo años siendo ficker, jamás me había atrevido a escribir en este fandom hasta que conocí a mí no apá a quien agradezco que me haya agarrado a golpes para obligarme a escribir esto**_

_Honestamente tener proyectos juntos es algo muy bonito pero en este caso fue difícil ya que sabemos que no todo el fandom está de acuerdo con ciertas situaciones queremos hacer algunas aclaraciones para evitar malentendidos_

_**En primer lugar, la gran mayoría de los songfics que publicaremos serán Yuri (o FemSlash), algunos tendrán que ver con lo Canon de la serie otros serán AU. Nos gusta mucho jugar con las historias por lo que a veces haremos gender bender y cosas de ese estilo**_

_También encontraran canciones de todo tipo e idioma, ya que somos muy versátiles musicalmente, en caso de que algún genero no sea de su gusto les recomendamos solo centrarse en la letra y el contexto que esta aporta para la historia_

_**Si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden decirla, la tomaremos en cuenta y veremos qué podemos hacer. Disfruten mucho la lectura y por favor sean respetuosos en sus críticas y comentarios. Por último, me presento soy Legan Hanazono y espero que disfruten y les guste lo que escribimos con mucho cariño**_

_Y yo soy Inu4Neko espero disfruten el proyecto y nos acompañen hasta el final :3 esperamos ansiosos sus comentarios_

**Miéntele (Los Bunkers)**

_**Haciendo fila bajo el sol**_

_**Perdiendo todo el tiempo sin razón**_

_**Me encuentras tú, sin nada entre las manos**_

Estoy nerviosa, en extremo nerviosa

-Esto no está bien, esto no está bien-

Me repito una y otra vez mientras fumo un cigarrillo tras otro. Tampoco fumar está bien, no debo hacerlo, sin embargo no encuentro otra forma de calmar mis nervios. Soy una atleta y se supone que no debo fumar, y también se supone que soy una amiga leal y no debería estar haciendo esto... Pero... No puedo ir contra esta pasión desbordante que siento por ella... Ardo de pasión por ella... La sola idea de tenerla entre mis brazos, la sola idea de estar entre sus piernas, la sola idea de hacerla mía una y otra vez me hace ser capaz de lo que sea... Incluso de traicionar a la única persona que ha creído siempre en mi...

Miro mi reloj, va retrasada, como siempre pero no me importa, puedo esperarla el tiempo que sea necesario... Incluso puedo esperarla una eternidad...

Las parejas a mi alrededor van tomadas de la mano, sonrío triste. No es como si no fuera a hacer eso en cuanto ella llegue, le tomaré la mano, ella la entrelazara con la mía y caminaremos disimulando, fingiendo que somos una pareja.

-No, no fingimos. Yo soy más su novia que ella- susurro molesta, cuanto daría por ser su novia yo y únicamente yo. Sin tener que compartirla con nadie.

Prendo de nuevo un cigarrillo, entrecierro los ojos por el humo que sale, doy una bocanada y a la distancia la veo caminar: elegante, orgullosa, hermosa... Hay tantas palabras para describirte pero solo una engloba todo lo que eres

-Diosa-

Te acercas más y doy una última probada a mi cigarrillo, lo aviento lejos y rápidamente como una pastilla de menta, antes de que llegues y arrugues la nariz en clara muestra de desagrado por el aroma

-Volviste a fumar ¿cierto?-

-Claro que no, mira- muestro mis palmas vacías, te acercas y tomas mi mano derecha llevándola a tu mejilla, besas mi palma aspirando el aroma y frunces el ceño

-Debes dejar ese mal habito, no quiero que te hagas daño-

No puedo hacerme más daño que el estar contigo

-Tú siempre cuidándome ¿no es así Rarity?-

-Me importas más de lo que crees Rainbow Dash-

Sonreímos y nos damos un beso, uno breve, tierno y casto. Toma mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar

-Agradezco que esta vez hayas tenido la delicadeza de comer una menta antes de que yo llegara. Sabes lo mucho que detesto el aroma y el sabor del tabaco-

-Porque lo sé es que lo hice... Además, mi ropa no se ha impregnado de ese aroma tan desagradable- imito su voz en esa última frase y recibo un golpe en el brazo, me rio

-Tal vez para ti, pero para mi olfato tan refinado es como oler un bar de mala muerte-

-Hablando de bar ¿Quieres beber algo?- Rarity se muerde el labio, como adoro que haga eso, mira su reloj y suspira

-Será mejor en otra ocasión, preferiría ir directo... Tú sabes, hoy es un día ocupado-

Frunzo el ceño, si, lo sé, hoy es el día en que Applejack sale temprano de la universidad y su linda noviecita debe ir por ella, recibirla en su hogar para cenar, tal vez ver un poco la televisión y luego hacer el amor... Odio pensar siquiera en esa imagen

-Entiendo... En otra ocasión será... Entonces ¿vamos?- asiente con una tierna sonrisa y besa brevemente mi mejilla mientras se acurruca en mi brazo. Caminamos de la mano hacia un elegante hotel, fingiendo ser algo que no somos pero que quisiéramos ser… O al menos yo. Cada paso es una agonía para mí, siento mi corazón retumbar contra mi pecho, no estoy segura si es por la culpa de estar traicionando a mi mejor amiga, por lo que la hermosa mujer a mi lado provoca o por la impaciencia de llegar a nuestro destino.

_**No tienes nada que decir**_

_**Pues cada cual tiene su precio aquí**_

Siento un apretón y dirijo mi vista a esos hermosos ojos azules y la veo sonreír, esa sonrisa que siempre me calma, que me convence de hacer algo que yo sé que no es correcto. Devuelvo la sonrisa y al fin llegamos

Subimos hasta una habitación en silencio, como siempre

Y como siempre no nos dirigimos la palabra nuevamente, hasta terminar lo que vinimos a hacer…

… … … …

Me dejo caer en la cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pensando como cada vez que estamos juntas que es como si estuviésemos hechas la una para la otra. Nuestros cuerpos embonan de forma tan perfecta se unen y se mueven de una forma casi mágica…

Casi

Esa magia se termina prácticamente en un instante, Rarity se levanta y se viste lo más rápido que puede. Odio eso, realmente lo odio, mi sonrisa se borra y la miro suplicante

-¿Puedes quedarte al menos una vez?-

-Applejack me espera. Y no quiero volver a tener la misma discusión del otro día-

_**Ya has pagado mucho por mi**_

_**Mucho más de lo que pedí**_

-Cierto, adelante entonces- levanto mi pantalón y saco la cajetilla de cigarrillos, tal vez uno me ayudara a calmarme, a pesar de que Applejack es amiga mía no le gusta que Rarity y yo pasemos tiempo juntas y con justa razón. Aun así no quiero que tengan problemas ¿Qué clase de doble moral tengo?

-Rainbow, realmente no quiero que fumes-

-Y yo realmente no quiero que te marches, supongo que no podemos complacernos en todo aspecto ¿no?-

No responde, solo me mira con una expresión que no logro entender del todo. ¿Se está disculpando? ¿O esta arrepentida? Se acerca y da un beso en mi frente para después salir corriendo.

-Eres de lo peor Rainbow Dash- digo dejándome caer en la cama nuevamente

_**Miéntele, no le digas lo que hiciste ayer**_

_**Cuando me viniste a ver**_

-Servicio a la habitación ¿Diga?-

-Podría por favor traerme un par de cervezas-

-Claro ¿Alguna marca en especial?-

-La que sea está bien-

-En un momento señorita-

-Gracias-

De nuevo me he quedado sola, en una habitación que no es la mía, en una ciudad que no es la mía, en una cama que no es la mía, con la sensación de haberme acostado con alguien que no es mío... Pero... Creo que no debería siquiera enojarme, yo acepte esto, yo propuse esto... no tengo derecho alguno a quejarme. Fumo otro cigarrillo y escucho un par de golpes seguidos de una dulce voz

-Servicio a la habitación-

Me levanto y enredo mi cuerpo en una toalla, entre abro la puerta de la habitación, una camarera me sonríe entre amable y coqueta. No me extraña, siempre causo ese efecto en las mujeres, incluso en ella

-Eres muy amable...- hago una pausa para que ella me diga su nombre

-Ruby- lo dice con un ligero nerviosismo, le sonrío y acaricio su mejilla

-Lindo nombre al igual que quien lo lleva puesto... Muchas gracias Ruby, esto es para mi- tomo el par de cervezas y doy un breve beso en sus labios -Y esto es para ti-

Dejo a la linda chica sonrojada y con una sonrisa boba, cierro la puerta y vuelvo a mi miserable realidad

Doy un gran trago a la lata y carraspeo la garganta después de eso por el amargo sabor... Amargo... Si, amargo justo como tengo el corazón ahora...

Comienzo a llorar

-Soy una idiota... ¡UNA GRAN ESTÚPIDA!- y lanzo lejos la lata que estaba en mis manos, lloro con tanto dolor que si muero en ese momento supongo que sería un alivio

-No puedo creer que soy una persona tan baja que hice esto... ¡QUE LE SIGO HACIENDO ESTO A AMBAS!-

Golpeo la pared hasta que mis nudillos sangran... Me detengo, seco mis lagrimas y decido darme un baño

-Si tan solo no te hubiéramos conocido... Todo esto sería diferente-

Recuerdo bien cuando te vi por primera vez, lo primero que llamó mi atención de ti fue tu excelente figura, tu hermoso cabello y tu ropa tan elegante para ser solo una chica de 15 años, vestías una falda corta a cuadros, una blusa blanca y llevabas un bolso en lugar de mochila... Demasiado presumida y vanidosa para ser real, sin embargo, era imposible no admirarte por eso...

"¿Quién es ella?" recuerdo que mi mejor amiga me preguntó, levanté los hombros y respondí

"Seguro la próxima señorita presumida popularidad" le lancé el balón el cual le golpeó porque estaba tan distraída viendo a la chica nueva, una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro y sabía que le había gustado a primera vista... Por desgracia, a mi también, aunque eso claro no lo supe hasta mucho después...

No tardamos mucho en volvernos amiga de esa chica "Rarity" repetíamos su nombre hasta dormidas, tan hermosa, todo en ella, superficial si, pero con un corazón tan cálido

-Creo que por eso me enamoré de ti... Y claro, también de tu perfecto cuerpo-

"Rainbow, creo que estoy enamorada de Rarity, me gusta mucho"

"No veo cual es el problema Applejack, si te gusta díselo ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Después de muchas charlas para darte valor, al final decidiste ir por el amor de Rarity... Y lo conseguiste, me alegré tanto por ustedes, mis dos mejores amigas... Pero después de un tiempo estar con ustedes me incomodaba, odiaba verlas así de felices, riendo, tomándose de las manos, besándose... Estaba celosa y me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Rarity, pero tú, Applejack, seguías siendo mi mejor amiga...

Para ser unas novias que se aman con locura pelean mucho, un día tuvieron una discusión en extremo fuerte, ustedes habían acordado que en cada pelea no acudirían a su mejor amiga, sino a la mejor amiga de la otra, eso significaba que cada vez que peleaban ibas corriendo a mí, me volví tu paño de lagrimas, el hombro donde podías llorar, la persona que sin importar hora, día o lugar estaría ahí incondicionalmente para ti, dándote palabras de aliento e ideas para reconciliarte con el "amor de tu vida"...

Una noche llegaste a mi llorando desconsoladamente, gritabas que se había terminado, estabas rota por dentro, como siempre te abracé y ayudé a calmarte. No había nadie en casa conmigo así que ofrecí que te quedaras esa noche, accediste... Me hablaste sobre tu problema: a Applejack alguien le había metido ideas de que a ti te gustaba alguien más y pelearon por aquello

"No es la primera vez que duda de mi amor"

"Es una tontería, AJ está siendo influenciada por alguien"

"Dice que es sospechoso que tu y yo nos llevemos tan bien"

"¡ESO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ! IRÉ A HABLAR CON ELLA DE INMEDIATO" me puse de pie dispuesta a aclarar las cosas pero tomaste mi mano impidiéndomelo

"No, Rainbow, por favor, quédate conmigo... Ella sabe que yo estoy aquí" me quedé porque tú me lo pediste y te abracé, lloraste de nuevo y lloré contigo, sentí tu dolor, acaricié tu cara y levanté tu rostro

"Eres tan hermosa Rarity" dije sin pensar y entonces te besé... Te asustaste al principio, creí que en algún momento te separarías y me darías una cachetada pero eso no ocurrió... Correspondiste mi beso, un beso tierno que fue subiendo de nivel hasta llegar a lo impensable entre tú y yo... A la mañana siguiente, despertaste asustada, te vestiste deprisa y me miraste sorprendida

"Esto jamás pasó Rainbow Dash, ayer yo no estaba en mi juicio y no sabía lo que hacía" ansiosa hablabas, morías de nervios "YO ESTOY CON APPLEJACK, AMO A APPLEJACK, ESTO JAMÁS DEBIO PASAR, LO SIENTO"

"Yo no" me puse rápidamente de pie y te abracé "Me gustas Rarity" te separaste empujándome

"Iré a hablar con Applejack, MI NOVIA" y te fuiste... Supe que arreglaste las cosas con AJ, ella juró que nunca dudaría de ti, alguien malintencionado le había metido esa idea en la cabeza pero ya lo había solucionado, ella te preguntó si habías ido a verme

"No" respondiste enérgica "No correré con Rainbow cada vez que tu y yo peleemos, al final volveré a ti siempre" esa fue tu respuesta y mi corazón se quebró

-Pero la verdad fue que tu si regresaste a mi... Siempre regresas a mi-

_**Miéntele, no le digas nunca como fue**_

Suena mi celular

-Ya saliste de ahí-

-Aún no, me di un baño-

-Avísame cuando salgas y llegues a tu casa-

-¿Tú ya estas con AJ?-

-Estoy a unos minutos de llegar-

-De acuerdo-

-Por cierto... Gracias por lo de hoy-

-Gracias a ti-

-Te quiero Rainbow Dash-

Y la llamada termina

-Y yo te amo Rarity-

Siempre escondiéndonos...

"Rainbow Dash tengo algo que decirte"

"Déjame adivinar ¿Volviste a pelear con AJ?"

"No"

"¿Entonces?" te mordiste el labio y entonces me besaste, no fue un beso tierno, fue uno apasionado

"No puedo dejar de pensar en ti... Desde ese día" me quedé sorprendida, entramos a mi casa

"¿AJ sabe que estás aquí?"

"CLARO QUE NO... Se moriría si lo supiera pero antes nos mataría por eso"

"¿Entonces?" tomaste mi mano y me dirigiste hacia mi habitación, me diste un beso y susurraste a mi oído

"Será nuestro secreto"

Debía detenerte... Debía hacerlo... Pero... No quise hacerlo... Era la única forma en que podía tenerte, en la única forma en la que podía estar contigo y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría hacerte saber cuánto te amo…

Pero no fue así, esto se volvió un círculo vicioso. No me dejas pero tampoco estás conmigo del todo. No estás del todo con AJ y tampoco la dejas... A causa tuya ambas nos distanciamos y con justa razón

La actitud de AJ hacia mi cambió, se volvió un tanto hostil y fría, después de todo ella era su novia y yo era una posible amenaza... ¿Cómo su mejor amiga podría ser una amenaza? Por desgracia, lo soy... Mejor amiga, esa palabra suena ahora ya tan lejana ¿Aún soy su mejor amiga? ¿Aún lo es ella para mí? Ella se distanció y yo se lo permití, fui tan cobarde para aceptar eso y no hablar de frente con ella... ¡AAAAH! Ya ni siquiera sé cuál es su opinión sobre mi ¿Como llamarme su amiga cuando duermo con su novia? ¿Cómo pretender tener su amistad si aun con ese remordimiento repito esto cada vez que puedo?

-Soy un asco de persona-

La estoy traicionando, estoy mintiendo, ambas lo estamos haciendo, le estamos haciendo mucho daño a una persona tan noble como ella...

O al menos solía serlo...

_**Tú sabes cómo es él**_

_**Sería capaz de hasta matarte por saber**_

Últimamente no solo cambió conmigo, también con Rarity. Sus peleas se volvieron cada vez más constantes e intensas, la inseguridad en AJ aumento y la hipocresía en Rarity también... Con justa razón supongo... Applejack se volvió una persona agresiva, no ha dañado a Rarity pero a veces me temó que lo hará... En la última pelea que tuvieron Applejack se enfureció a tal punto que forzó a Rarity... No la lastimó pero jamás había hecho algo así y me siento culpable porque yo he contribuido a que AJ cambie...

-Rainbow Dash eres una escoria-

Me levanto y me visto, doy el último trago a mi cerveza y antes de salir me acerco a la almohada donde estuvo Rarity y aspiro su aroma. Cada vez que puedo estar con Rarity intento convencerme de que debo parar y aun así nunca puedo dejar de hacerlo

-Rarity- sonrío triste, cierro la puerta y me voy...

_**Recuerdo verte caminar**_

_**La frente en alto sin disimular**_

Camino rumbo a la universidad en la que solía estudiar, sintiéndome melancólica. Para ir a la universidad hicimos una especie de subgrupos de nuestro grupo original: Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilight estudiaron en la universidad privada; Pinkie Pie, Applejack y yo en la universidad pública... Nosotras tres nos enfocamos en Nutrición aunque con diferentes ramas, Pinkie Pie fue Nutrición y preparación de alimentos, AJ Nutrición e ingeniería de alimentos y yo Nutrición y deportes... Al estar en la misma área, y al ser amigas, íbamos juntas a la escuela, cuando Pinkie tuvo novio solo AJ y yo caminábamos juntas, era genial, reíamos, platicábamos, jugábamos, en verdad ella no solo era mi mejor amiga, era como mi hermana... Cuando se hizo novia de Rarity ella nos acompañaba a la universidad, al principio era agradable pero cuando descubrí lo que sentía por ella era incomodo, tener que soportar sus muestras de cariño, sus palabras melosas, sus planes, sus chistes y bromas que solo les pertenecían a ellas, me ponían mal, no quería verlas juntas, no soportaba verlas juntas, comencé a apartarme... Cuando lo mío con Rarity comenzó decidí alejarme definitivamente, nos distanciamos, ella ya pensaba mal de mí y aceptó alejarse, quien era mi mejor amiga comenzó a verme con rencor y desconfianza... No lo soporté. Decidí terminar mis estudios antes y los momentos incómodos entre nosotras disminuyeron drásticamente...

Camino con la mirada en el suelo hasta que, sin saber realmente por qué, levanto la mirada y entonces la veo... Al otro lado de la calle una cabellera purpura se mueve al mismo ritmo de aquel hermoso e incomparable cuerpo, camina con elegancia, con un porte que se asemeja al de una reina... Su mirada se cruza con la mía y me dirige una hermosa y seductora sonrisa logrando que mi corazón se acelere, hago todo lo posible por no correr hasta ella, no puedo hacerlo, no aquí, no tan cerca del "amor de su vida"

-Vienes por AJ- es tan obvio pero no puedo evitar que me duela, los celos y la adrenalina se hacen presentes, mis puños se cierran y, entonces, corro... Corro lo más rápido que puedo, tengo que alejarme de aquí, ir hacia ella

-Ya casi-

-¡DASHIE!- escucho esa voz alegre seguido de un peso en mi espalda

-¡PINKIE!- digo con una rara combinación de alegría, miedo y ansiedad

-¿Qué haces aquí Dashie? ¿Acaso vienes a reponer clases?- mi amiga Pinkie me sonríe y abraza, le devuelvo la sonrisa pero la misma se apaga en cuanto veo que AJ viene a su lado

-Dash- me saluda fríamente y su mirada no es para nada amable. Odio, es odio en su voz seguramente lo que escucho. Inclino mi cabeza en saludo, me dirijo a Pinkie

-Jajaja solo vine por unos papeles para seguir con el trámite, para mi buena suerte esta tortura ya se terminó-

-¡Qué suerte tienes Dashie! Hoy Applejack y yo tenemos clases ¡CASI HASTA EL ANOCHECER! ¿Puedes creerlo?- dice haciendo un puchero y yo no puedo evitar sonreír emocionada

-¿Hasta el anochecer?- eso quiere decir que cierta persona estará sola y disponible para mi

-¿Por qué la emoción Dash?- AJ se acerca peligrosamente a mí, la encaro

-¿Emoción? ¿En verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no eres capaz de reconocer cuando me estoy burlando?-

El ambiente se tensa, intercambiamos miradas

-Vámonos Pinkie Pie o llegaremos tarde a clase- no estoy segura de si Applejack no quiso o no pudo reprimir su tono de molestia

-Pero Jackie, estamos a tiempo además hace rato que no veo a Dashie... ¡HEY! ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! ¿POR QUÉ NO SALIMOS LAS SEIS JUNTAS ESTE FIN DE SEMANA?-

La emoción de Pinkie contrasta con el enojo de AJ y con mi incomodidad ¿Las seis juntas? Eso no resultará bien para mi... Pinkie me toma del hombro y camina hacia su salón arrastrándome con ella

-Será divertido además- se acerca y susurra a mi oído -AJ y tú tienen problemas ¿no es así?- me encojo de hombros

-Yo no diría problemas, es solo que, tú sabes, AJ y Rarity son novias y solo tienen tiempo para ellas, no quiero interferir en su relación-

-Pero debemos convivir todas, al final somos amigas ¿no es así?-

Mi corazón duele ante esa palabra, miro a AJ quien también baja la mirada

-Si, somos amigas Pinkie... Todas nosotras- y miro a AJ quien suspira y asiente levemente

-Bueno, no quiero distraerlas de su clase. Me dio mucho gusto verte Pinkie Pie- abrazo a mi peli rosada amiga y estrecho la mano de AJ

-Applejack-

-Rainbow-

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta Dashie?-

-Ya veremos Pinkie Pie... Ya veremos- digo y tras despedirnos salgo corriendo nuevamente

Ella ya no está, se ha ido a su casa, el trámite que necesitaba duró más de lo que esperaba, eso me dio el tiempo exacto. Así que por segunda ocasión siento adrenalina pero esta vez es a causa de la emoción. Tomo un taxi indicándole mi destino y le pido que vaya lo más aprisa que pueda, cada segundo que pasa se siente eterno...

Al llegar siento mi corazón acelerarse, toco el timbre, la puerta se abre y la imagen que me recibe hace que mi cuerpo vibre: la perfecta figura de Rarity cubierta por nada más que una toalla, algunas gotas de agua se resbalan por su piel y yo... Yo solo quiero hacerla mía

_**Te ves tan bien**_

_**Sin nada de vergüenza**_

-Tardaste- dices jalándome suavemente al interior y cerrando la puerta tras nosotras

-¿Sabías que venía?- pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa mientras te envuelvo en mis brazos

-Si, sabía que venías porque...- me besas apasionadamente -Nos necesitamos-

Te cargo y te llevo al sofá, no quiero hacerte mía en el mismo lugar que lo hace ella

… …. …. …. … ….

Me miro en el espejo por un momento, siempre me ha parecido absurdo que algunas chicas se preocupen tanto por su ropa o por como lucen a ojos de los demás, sin embargo ahora me encuentro en la misma situación

-Tranquila, solo irás con tus amigas, solo eso- intento convencerme de ello mientras vuelvo a mirarme.

Quiero verme lo suficientemente bien para los ojos de Rarity, pero no demasiado, no quiero que Applejack se dé cuenta y sospeche algo. ¡Ya me he cambiado más de tres veces! Y aun no estoy segura de que hacer. Mi celular suena y lo miro encontrándome un mensaje de Pinkie diciendo que ya vienen a recogerme.

-Bien, entonces esto se queda- digo mirándome nuevamente al espejo, tomo mis llaves y salgo de casa encontrándome con algo que no estaba esperando

La camioneta de AJ estacionada frente a mi puerta, siento mi estomago revolverse, de todas ¿Por qué vino ella? No es que no me dé gusto pero el sentimiento de culpa junto a su actitud fría van a hacer esto incomodo. Abro la puerta y subo

-Hey- digo intentando sonreír

Ella me mira por un segundo, como si estuviera juzgándome… de nuevo. Suspiro resignada y enfoco mi vista en la ventana al parecer este será un viaje pesado. ¿Por qué accedí a venir? Oh si, quería estar con mis amigas, ver si podía solucionar las cosas con Applejack y claro, ver a Rarity, pero esto no estaba en mis planes

Saco mi cajetilla de cigarrillos

-Ni se te ocurra fumar dentro de mi camioneta- dice con un tono molesto

-Oh, pensé que solo tenía prohibido comer dentro de tu camioneta, lo siento mamá- respondo burlonamente

-Ni comer, ni beber, tampoco fumar señorita, ahora compórtate- bromea golpeando mi hombro. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, extraño tanto este tipo de cosas -Yo… eh… sé que las cosas han estado un poco tensas entre tú y yo y…-

-Applejack, tranquila yo entien…- intento que esta conversación no siga pero es inevitable

-Déjame terminar. Eres mi mejor amiga Dash o lo eras… No lo sé. Honestamente no sé en qué punto comenzamos a distanciarnos de tal modo y me cuesta mucho decir esto pero… Creo que es en mayor parte mi culpa… Y supongo que mis reacciones hacia ti han sido exageradas e injustificadas pero… - su mirada se concentra en el camino y veo como se tensa antes de poder seguir

-AJ, si te cuesta mucho hablar de esto, no es necesario que lo hagas- por favor que pare, es complicado para mi escuchar esto. Se que las cosas no están bien y sé que probablemente no hay forma de arreglarlas y ni siquiera merezco que se arreglen

-No, está bien, es solo que… Creo que el punto al que quiero llegar con todo esto es que…- me mira brevemente, respira profundamente y dice en un tono suave -Te extraño Dash, extraño la amistad que teníamos y yo quisiera intentar recuperarla-

-AJ...-

No, no merezco esto

-Yo...-

Soy un ser humano miserable-

-Tengo algo que decirte...-

AJ me mira con sus grandes ojos verdes, siempre he admirado la honestidad con que esos ojos miran, siempre hablan con la verdad, saben expresar perfectamente lo que ella siente y es justo por esa razón que me siento miserable

-¿Si?-

-Yo también te extraño... Mira, no creo que podamos retomar nuestra amistad pero ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? Desde cero-

Definitivamente soy miserable, pero... De verdad extraño a mi mejor amiga, ella es una persona tan importante en mi vida que por eso sé que merezco el peor de los destinos por hacerle esto

-Empezar de cero ¿eh?- voltea a mirarme, me sonríe y dice -Será lo mejor para nosotras- me extiende su mano -Applejack, mucho gusto-

Suelto una carcajada y doy un golpe en su brazo

-No tan de cero tonta jajaja-

Volvemos a reír y bromear juntas, juro que extrañaba todo eso

Mientras conduce platicamos, como antes

Bromeamos, como antes

Sonreímos y reímos, como antes

Y me siento miserable, como siempre

-A todo esto AJ ¿No se supone que debemos ir a la casa de Pinkie Pie? ¿Por qué te has desviado?-

Del bolsillo de su pantalón saca un papel y me lo extiende

-Pinkie me pidió que vaya por estas cosas, al ser la única que tiene una camioneta tan grande debo hacer la función de "camión repartidor"-

-Y claro, tuviste que traer ayudante para esas tareas-

-Para eso te contratamos Dash-

Reímos, ¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto a mi mejor amiga?

Mientras hacemos las compras de la lista de Pinkie, la relación entre AJ y yo parece que no ha cambiado nada, seguimos charlando, bromeando, pasandola bien

-Jajaja Rainbow hacía mucho tiempo que no reía así jajajaja te juro que ya me duele el estomago por tanto reir-

-Jajaja lo sé Applejack, yo tampoco reía así desde hace mucho-

La risa se va desvaneciendo poco a poco conforme llegamos a casa de Pinkie Pie

-Perdóname Rainbow Dash, no debí comportarme así contigo-

AJ suelta eso tan de repente que no puedo responder

-Yo... Fui una cretina, espero que sepas perdonarme-

-Hey, no pasa nada. Ambas lo fuimos-

Le extiendo la mano, la estrecha fuerte, me sonríe

-Eres mi mejor amiga Rainbow-

Trago saliva nerviosa y no hago otra cosa más que sonreír

-Y tú la mía Applejack-

Bajamos de la camioneta una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino, me abraza

-Gracias por la nueva oportunidad-

-Para eso están las amigas-

Maldita hipócrita, eres una maldita hipócrita Rainbow Dash

-Por cierto, ahora que estamos en esto de recuperar nuestra amistad, quería pedirte un favor-

-Claro, dime de que se trata-

-Es sobre Rarity-

Y me congelo solo de escuchar ese nombre. No, no quiero escuchar lo que va a pedirme. NO, NO, NO

-Verás yo...-

Ella ya no puede decirme nada porque sentimos como alguien nos abraza por los hombros

-¡SON AMIGAS DE NUEVO! ¡SON AMIGAS DE NUEVO! CANCELEN EL FUNERAL ¡ESTO FUNCIONÓ!-

-PINKIE PIE NOS LASTIMAS-

Decimos al unísono, nuestra amiga nos suelta, salta de alegría por vernos juntas, está más que emocionada por esto

-¿Podrías explicarme a que se debe la efusividad Pinkie Pie?-

-Logre que ambas volvieran a hablarse y vimos aquel abrazo, así que ¡TODO VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD!-

-¿Nos vieron?-

-Todas en la ventana las vimos-

AJ y yo miramos hacia la ventana de la casa donde Fluttershy, Twilight y Rarity nos observan en un intento de ocultarse

-¡SALGAN ESPIAS!- gritamos ambas y, al ya no tener opción de ocultarse, todas deciden salir. Una vez que estamos todas Pinkie grita

-ABRAZO GRUPAL- y todas nos abrazamos... Duele, me duele esto

-No saben el gusto que nos da verlas de nuevo juntas- con emoción Twilight habla y da pequeños saltitos

-Es lindo verlas juntas- nos dice Fluttershy quien intenta no llorar por la escena

Rarity abraza a AJ y da un beso tierno en su mejilla, después me mira y sonríe cortésmente

-Qué bueno que arreglaron sus problemas-

No puedo creer que en serio hagas esto de la forma tan natural Rarity... Eres asombrosa

Sacamos las cosas de la camioneta de AJ y nos dirigimos a la casa de Pinkie a comenzar la fiesta

_**Él cree que tu eres muy feliz**_

_**No hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti**_

_**Dale un beso antes de dormir**_

_**Una excusa para vivir**_

Juego con mi vaso que aun tiene un poco de bebida en él, intento distraerme con cualquier cosa para no ver la escena que está frente a mí. Se que lo ha hecho a propósito, es tan predecible y eso lo hace molesto. Rarity está sentada en las piernas de AJ, hablan, beben, se besan, se miran... Es asqueroso... No puedo evitar sentir celos por esas miradas...

Rarity jamás me ha mirado así, ella me mira con deseo pero no con amor... A AJ la mira con amor pero no con pasión... Rarity sonríe si pero es una sonrisa fugaz y de vez en cuando voltea a verme, me mira con algo que no termino de descifrar ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Deseo? No sé lo que es pero lo que definitivamente no es, es amor... Suspiro triste

-¿No quieres otro trago Dash?-

-¿huh? Ah, si, si, claro- le doy mi vaso a mi rubia amiga y ella se encarga de prepararme ese trago, se para y va a la mesa, Rarity se acerca a mi

-Hola Rainbow Dash-

Me alejo de ella

-¿Qué hay?-

Se aleja de mi

-Solo quería decirte que en serio me alegra que tú y Applejack hayan hecho las paces...-

-¿De verdad te alegra?- respondo enojada, no quiero ocultarle lo que siento

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué ese tono?-

Me acerco para susurrarle y no gritarle

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con este juego Rarity? Applejack no hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti, de lo mucho que te ama, de lo perfecta que eres, de lo bueno y generoso que es tu corazón, hasta de cosas que yo ya comprobé también habla-

-¿Estás celosa?- me mira traviesa

-Detente-

-Me gusta cuando te pones celosa-

Acaricia mi rostro y se acerca, es claro que quiere besarme, cierro los ojos apretándolos

-¿Te sucede algo Dash? Luces rara-

Abro los ojos y AJ camina de la mano con Rarity, me da mi vaso y luego besa a su chica, me lo tomo de un solo trago

-Dash ¿Podemos salir?-

AJ se levanta y señala hacia la puerta, asiento y la sigo

Afuera enciendo un cigarrillo, le ofrezco uno a AJ quien lo niega

-Debes dejar eso, lo digo en serio-

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada-

Vemos hacia el cielo, las estrellas lucen tan brillantes hoy

-Quiero casarme con Rarity-

Mi corazón duele, lo dice tan de repente que no logro procesar ¿Estoy en un sueño o estoy en la realidad?

-¿Qué?- pregunto en apenas un susurro

-Ella es el amor de mi vida... Quiero estar con ella por el resto de mis días, ser una familia, amarla hasta mi último aliento-

La miro de reojo y su sonrisa es radiante, sus ojos brillan como nunca... Ella ama a Rarity... No, ya no quiero estar aquí

-Bueno, has tomado tu decisión y sabes que la apoyaré-

Mentira

_**Miéntele, no le digas nunca como fue **_

_**Tú sabes cómo es él**_

-Rainbow Dash quiero que me ayudes a preparar todo-

-Claro AJ-

Más mentiras

-¿Qué opinas de esto?-

Que es una estupidez, quisiera tanto gritarte que la amo y que es mía, mas mía que tuya, que Rarity puede que te ame pero me desea a mi... Pero en lugar de eso...

-Es lo mejor, ambas se aman. Te deseo que seas felices, que ambas lo sean-

En lugar de eso decido herirme y mentirle a la persona más honesta del mundo

-Sabia que lo entenderías, dame un abrazo ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ!-

Y la abrazo, sin efusividad, sin alegría, sin emoción alguna salvo furia... Estoy furiosa y lo demuestro en ese abrazo que fácilmente puede confundirse con uno efusivo

-Bien hecho vaquera, bien hecho-

-Rainbow, antes de entrar quiero pedirte un favor. No le digas nada de esto a Rarity... Por favor-

-Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- doy una palmada en su espalda y entramos a la casa de Pinkie

… … … … …

Son las 3 am cuando mi celular suena

-Diga-

-Perdona ¿te desperté?-

Mi voz suena somnolienta, pero la verdad es que he estado llorando desde que llegué a mi casa. Va a casarse, Rarity va a casarse, eso significa que yo ya no tengo oportunidades, ninguna... No logré que me amara, no logré que ella se enamore de mi... Odio mi vida

-Descuida, no importa ¿A qué debo tu llamada Rarity?-

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir. A pesar de que fue una fiesta animada y larga y de que AJ hizo todo lo posible por cansarme- suelta una risilla traviesa

-Rarity, ahórrate los comentarios de tu vida privada por favor-

-¿Qué no estás de humor?-

-Rarity, es evidente que estás ebria ¿Qué quieres?-

-Solo hablar contigo... ¿Sabes que estoy usando en estos momentos?-

-Rarity- digo fastidiada, Rarity está más que ebria. Después de que AJ y yo entráramos a Pinkie se le ocurrió un juego donde el perdedor tenía que beber un shot de whiskey o vodka... Rarity, Twilight y Pinkie fueron las que más perdieron, Fluttershy se ofreció a cuidar a Pinkie y a Twilight, Applejack se llevó a Rarity a casa y yo... Bueno, preferí encerrarme en mis cuatro paredes

-Es algo que te fascina-

-Rarity por favor ¡ESTAS CON APPLEJACK! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- digo enojada y las lagrimas de nuevo resbalan por mi rostro

-Pero ya hice lo que tenía que hacer con ella, ahora sigues tu querida Rainbow Dash-

-Rarity...- me congelo al escuchar gemidos al otro lado de la línea, me sonrojo -¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-

-Recordándote de una manera muy especial... Recorriendo el mismo camino que tú haces en mi cuerpo... Deseando que estuvieras aquí-

Suspiro pesadamente

-Rarity... ¿Qué tan dormida está AJ?-

-Completamente perdida-

Respiro profundamente y me levanto de mi cama, miro por la ventana, pensando en lo lejos que te encuentras de mi, en lo inalcanzable que te vuelves

-Muy bien... ¿Estas usando acaso la lencería purpura que me vuelve loca?-

Y sin dudarlo ni una vez caigo en su juego, en este círculo vicioso del cual no puedo y no quiero salir

-Puede ser... ¿Sabes? creo que ella no la aprecia tan bien como tú- escucho el tono seductor de tu voz, ese que me hace temblar y evita que piense con claridad. Dejándome en este círculo vicioso... No quiero salir, definitivamente no quiero salir... Pero tampoco puedo salir...

Cierro los ojos un momento, ya no escucho la voz de Rarity, ahora es la de Applejack "Quiero casarme con Rarity", abro los ojos de golpe y siento que comienzo a sudar frio... Esa maldita frase resuena en mi cabeza, una y otra y otra vez...

No, no puedo seguir haciéndole esto a Applejack, no después de que reafirmara que quiere ser mi amiga de nuevo... Quiero ser su amiga de nuevo... ¿Lo quiero? ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan buena persona? Si antes me sentía como escoria ahora el sentimiento se ha intensificado, lo peor que pudo pasarme fue darme cuenta que ellas se aman... No sé qué significo en la vida de Rarity pero una cosa es segura, yo no ocuparé nunca el lugar de Applejack... Y, sin embargo, no quiero dejar a Rarity... Rarity, ahora que se que AJ quiere pedirte matrimonio es mil veces peor mi traición, nuestra traición

"Ella es el amor de mi vida" y el mío también, pero Rarity solo tiene un amor... Los demás solo somos una pasión...

Basta, aunque no quiera detenerme tengo que hacerlo

No importa lo mucho que te ame, lo mucho que desee tu cuerpo, tú y yo no podemos estar juntas, no puedes ser mía...

Yo nunca voy a estar contigo, nunca vas a amarme de verdad... Siento las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos y me dejo caer pesadamente sobre mi cama

Duele

-¿Rainbow?- escucho tu voz llamándome y salgo de mis pensamientos

-Basta Rarity- digo con la voz más firme que puedo

Tengo que terminar esto aquí y ahora

-Cálmate, ya te dije que Applejack está completamente perdida-

"Quiero estar con ella por el resto de mis días"

Las palabras siguen resonando en mi cabeza, como una cruel tortura, esto duele, en serio duele... Una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla, no debe escucharme así. Mi voz se vuelve aún más firme, ruda

-No, no me refiero a este momento. Basta, no podemos seguir con esto ¿Entiendes? ¡SE ACABO!- quema, esa frase quema y duele aun más escuchar tu risilla burlona

-Por favor Rainbow Dash- dices en un tono sarcástico -Tú no puedes vivir sin mí, sin mi cuerpo, tu cuerpo necesita al mío tanto como yo al tuyo-

Tienes absolutamente toda la razón, pero tampoco puedo seguir viviendo con la maldita culpa que cargo

-Aunque eso fuese verdad. Estoy recuperando la amistad de Applejack ¿Y sabes qué? Realmente la extrañaba, asi que basta, prefiero ser su amiga a que me odie eternamente-

-Cuando todo esto comenzó también eras su amiga, corrección, SU mejor amiga ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?- dices con un tono arrogante, ya molesta

Suspiro, has puesto el dedo en la llaga

Eres caprichosa, lo sé, y a diferencia de tu querida novia, no importa lo ensoñada que estoy contigo yo puedo reconocer tus defectos y uno de ellos es que odias no obtener lo que quieres... No importa cuánto me duela o cuanto pueda dañarme con esto, debo hacerlo

-Si bueno, las cosas ahora son diferentes- digo apretando mi teléfono molesta. Estoy furiosa, deprimida y también frustrada. El sentimiento de culpa quema en mi pecho... Pero esto termina aquí y ahora

-¿Cómo que son diferentes?- preguntas curiosa y molesta, por favor, déjame terminar con esto de la forma menos dolorosa... Las palabras de AJ no dejan de hacer eco en mi cabeza

"Por favor no le digas nada de esto a Rarity...por favor"

-¡SIMPLEMENTE SON DIFERENTES RARITY! ¡BASTA! ¡ESTO SE TERMINO!-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS RAINB-

No lo soporto más, termino la llamada y arrojo mi celular, escucho un golpe no me interesa saber donde aterrizo. Lo escucho sonar pero intento ignorarlo, cubro mi cara con una almohada, deseando morir en ese mismo momento

-¡¿Por qué Applejack quiere casarse contigo?! ¡Ya viven juntas! ¿POR QUÉ NO SIMPLEMENTE PERMANECEN ASÍ?- Dejo salir un grito y arrojo la almohada, mi celular no para de sonar. Se que eres tú ¿Por qué sigues buscándome?

¿Por qué sigues torturándome? ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas por donde viniste?

-Esto es horrible. Yo soy horrible- murmuro girándome y cubriéndome por completo la cabeza, intentando mitigar el sonido

Miro el techo sintiendo ardor en mis ojos, no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, cada que cierro los ojos te veo a ti... A ella... A ambas en vestido de novia, casándose, teniendo hijos. Te veo a ti feliz lejos muy lejos de mi... Te veo a ti mirándola con ese amor con el que siempre la miras, mirándola con esa ternura que inunda tu alma cuando estas con ella

-¡AAAAAH!- grito con frustración y lloro, simplemente lloro. Odio esto en serio, me odio a mí misma, si hubiera pensado bien las cosas no estaría pasando por esto...

El sonido del timbre resuena en mis oídos. Me duele la cabeza, me arden los ojos y me siento miserable es claro que lo último que haré será abrir la puerta. Me cubro con las cobijas nuevamente ignorándolo, no me interesa quien sea, voy a quedarme aquí aunque siga resonando y resonando todo el maldito día

El sonido para y yo suspiro aliviada de no tener que lidiar con nada ni con nadie

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡¿Por qué demonios no contestas el teléfono?! ¡Y no me abres la puerta!-

Maldita sea... Olvide cerrar la puerta

-¿Qué quieres Rarity?- digo sin descubrirme dándole la espalda

-¿QUÉ ES ESA ESTUPIDEZ DE QUE TERMINAMOS? UN MILLON DE VECES TE HE ESTADO LLAMANDO ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS IGNORANDOME?- preguntas con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación

-Déjame sola- me aferro a las cobijas en un intento porque no me veas así, no escucho tus pasos alejarse o algo así... No me dejarás, no te irás, al contrario jalas las cobijas dejándome al descubierto y colocándote sobre mí, volteo mi cara para que no me veas

-Mírame Rainbow Dash- tomas mi mejillas y volteas mi cara para que quedemos frente a frente, te miro con seriedad, tú me miras sorprendida

-¿Estuviste llorando?-

-No- y entonces te hago a un lado, me pongo de pie caminando hacia la puerta de mi habitación y abro la puerta

-Rainbow Dash ¿Qué te pasa?- me alcanzas y bruscamente me acorralas contra la pared. Soy más fuerte que tú, sin embargo, ahora estoy a tu entera merced pues no tengo fuerzas, solo quiero evadirte

-No deberías estar aquí Rarity. Vete-

-¿Por qué me alejas de esta forma? ¿Qué te pasa?- me abrazas y rápidamente rompo ese abrazo

-Vete, no voy a pedírtelo amablemente de nuevo-

Cierras la puerta y vuelves a arrinconarme contra la pared

-¿Qué te pasa? TE EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION-

-¿Quieres saber que me pasa?- pregunto sin atreverme a levantar mi mirada... No puedo mirarte

-Mírame por favor- suavemente levantas mi rostro para que te vea frente a frente, lo hago y respiro profundamente

-Pasa que quiero dejar de ser una escoria, quiero dejar de traicionar a Applejack y tu deberías comenzar a pensar lo mismo-

-Entonces si estás terminando conmigo-

-Así es Rarity, esto se acabo- me miras con una sonrisa burlona y me besas apasionadamente, respondo el beso y ahora intercambio papeles, te pongo contra la pared y recorro tu cuerpo con mis manos, revuelves mi cabello, cuando el beso termina jadeamos intentando recuperar el aire, vuelves a sonreírme burlona y me miras de la misma forma

-¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo de pronto te importa tanto? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no puedes dejarme?-

Aprieto los puños y siento el dolor en mi pecho nuevamente... Pero en ningún momento me separo de ti, solo frunzo el ceño

-Entiendo que quieras ser su amiga nuevamente pero- vuelves a besarme -¿De verdad quieres que esto se termine?-

No lo soporto más, no puedo seguir con esto, debo terminar, debo parar

-Applejack quiere casarse contigo...- digo con un hilo de voz, sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar y mi corazón quebrarse

-¿Qué?- eres tú quien me aparta ahora y cubres tu boca con ambas manos

-¡QUIERE CASARSE CONTIGO!- grito mirándote directa y fijamente a los ojos, mis lagrimas por fin fluyen y tu solo me miras sorprendida

De nuevo la he traicionado, se suponía que no te dijera nada. Soy horrible, soy miserable

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntas casi hiperventilando, caminas hacia mi cama para sentarte, tus manos ahora están en tu pecho ¿te duele? Tú no sabes lo que es el dolor

-¡Me lo dijo ayer! Rarity yo... Yo no puedo seguir así. No importa lo mucho que yo te...- trago saliva, incapaz de terminar esa oración -No importa lo que yo siento por ti... Yo... Ya me siento miserable de que estés engañando a tu novia conmigo ¡NO PODRIA SOPORTAR QUE ENGAÑES A TU ESPOSA!-

Comienzas a llorar... Me confunde tu llanto, por momentos es de dolor, por momentos de alegría, por momentos de verdadera tristeza. Te miro desde mi rincón, cuando te calmas miras hacia el piso, ubicas tu bolso, lo tomas y sacas un collar de él, un collar de plata con un pequeño diamante en él

-Rainbow... ¿Sabes lo que es esto?- niego con la cabeza, jamás lo había visto, sonríe y se lo coloca en el cuello -Cuando fue nuestro primer aniversario, Applejack me dio esto... Me dijo que aquel pequeño diamante algún día se volvería un anillo con el cual completaría su promesa porque me amaría eternamente... Ella me ama... Ella es el amor de mi vida...- lloras desgarradoramente, me acerco a ti y te abrazo, me abrazas fuertemente -¡YO NO PUEDO CASARME CON ELLA! ¡NO LA MEREZCO-

No, no la mereces. No la merecemos

-Rarity- este es el momento de terminar todo, no merecemos su amistad ni su amor, no merecemos su perdón

-Yo-

Pero no puedo

-Te propongo algo-

Y entonces no creí que caería tan bajo, pero mi monstruoso ser, mi despreciable ser evoluciona a algo de verdad reprobable, repugnante... Solo a un ser tan vil se le ocurriría algo así... La cúspide de mi traición está en lo que diré a continuación

-Vámonos lejos de aquí, tú y yo a donde nadie nos encuentre... Ven conmigo, deja a Applejack- siento las palabras quemar al salir de mi garganta ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Oh si, porque te amo y estoy tan desesperada de que tú me llegues a amar alguna vez que no me interesa caer asi de bajo por ti

-¿QUÉ?- me miras horrorizada y te pones de pie

-Ya las has traicionado, no la mereces... Applejack no merece esto, ella te ama en serio y ¿Podrás verla a la cara y decirle que quieres casarte con ella?-

-QUIERO CASARME CON ELLA... PERO NO PUEDO HACERLO-

-Exacto ¿Podrás soportar el mirar su rostro todos los días? ¿El que te mire con amor y adoración aun después de todo lo que le hiciste? No, no puedes... Te estoy ofreciendo una salvación, una salida a esto-

-Es huir-

-Tómalo como quieras pero sabes que tengo razón- extiendo mi mano y sonrío -Vámonos y sigamos con esta pasión-

Es mi última oportunidad para ganar tu corazón, para hacer que te enamores de mi. Si ya traicioné a mi mejor amiga y ya me siento miserable cada día que pasa ¿Ya qué más da? Solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que daría todo por ti

-NO- gritas golpeando mi mano y caminas hacia la salida

-HABLARÉ CON APPLEJACK, HABLARÉ CON ELLA Y SALVARÉ MI AMOR- escucho el portazo que das

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- digo recargándome en la pared y deslizándome hacia el suelo. Abrazo mis rodillas. Por supuesto que dirías que no, tu no me quieres, no me amas, solo me deseas y solo he sido un juego para ti durante todo este tiempo. Nunca me vas a amar como a ella, nunca vas a elegirme a mi sobre ella yo… yo nunca voy a significar algo para ti

He sido una escoria de persona, no merezco la amistad de Applejack y no te merezco a ti tampoco. Lo único que alguien como yo merece es…

Dolor

...

Miro mi celular, no me has llamado desde ayer, me pregunto cómo te habrá ido con Applejack ¿Habrás hablado con ella? Escucho que llaman a mi puerta con insistencia, mi corazón comienza a acelerarse ¿Le habrás dicho? Por supuesto que se lo dijiste pero te ama y te perdono, en cuanto a mi... ¿Vendrá a romperme la cara?

Rápidamente abro y te veo a ti con el rostro triste y los ojos hinchados

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntas con voz temblorosa

Me hago a un lado y junto contigo entran un par de maletas

-No sabes cuánto te odio en estos momentos Rainbow Dash-

Y tú no sabes cuánto me odio a mi misma

-Ayer intenté hablar con Applejack... Pero en cuanto vi su sonrisa comencé a llorar y ¿sabes lo que pasó?- niego con la cabeza -Me abrazo tan fuerte, como nunca lo había hecho, comenzó a decirme tantas cosas, cada una más linda que la anterior ¿Cómo puedes traicionar a alguien como ella? Si, hemos tenido nuestros malos momentos ¿Pero qué pareja no los tiene? Yo traicione su amor, mi amor... Nuestro amor... Todo por una estúpida pasión, una estúpida lujuria que no me dejó pensar con claridad... Ella no se merece esto, yo no la merezco... Merezco sufrir por esto el resto de mis días... Por eso te elijo a ti-

-¿huh?-

-Una vida lejos de Applejack es lo que merezco... Pero no seré la única que sufra. Tú también la traicionaste Rainbow Dash, tu castigo será que jamás podrás llegar a ser Applejack. Dudo amarte algún día y si llego a amarte jamás será como la amé a ella, cada momento, cada día pensaré en ella... No te puedo ofrecer estabilidad ni nada... Así que más te vale jamás dejar de ser una buena amante, porque es lo único que me interesa de ti-

_**Déjame ver todas las cosas como ayer **_

_**Muéstrale que no tiene nada que perder **_

_**Puede estar contento para siempre **_

_**Si no se entera de nosotros otra vez**_

Debería dolerme, pero… Sonrió, al fin me eligió a mi

-Dame un momento, iré a empacar mis cosas- le digo corriendo a mi habitación, tomo una maleta y empiezo a arrojar toda la ropa que está a mi alcance y todo lo que considere necesario. Nunca vas a amarme al punto que la amas a ella yo lo sé, no soy nada a su lado y nunca lo seré, lo entiendo siempre lo he sabido pero ¡Me elegiste a mí! Tengo una oportunidad

Me siento llena de energía, me siento emocionada, me siento… Terrible

Tomo entre mis manos una foto mía con AJ ¿En serio le hare esto a quien alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga? ¿A quien estuvo ahí conmigo en mis buenos y malos momentos? Comienzo a llorar, esto significa que ahora si la perderé para siempre. Esto… ¿Vale la pena? ¿Arrebatarle a mi mejor amiga al amor de su vida aun cuando yo se que jamás va a amarme?

Tomo papel y lápiz, comienzo a escribir una carta. Sonrío cínicamente mientras la redacto, incluso lloro de alegría cuando me doy cuenta de que he ganado

Gané

Yo gané a Rarity

Pero… No del todo

Te va a amar siempre a ti, pensará en ti, llorará por ti, pero ¿Sabes que Applejack? Quien va a satisfacerla en la cama seré yo, no tú. Quien la verá despertar todos los días a su lado seré yo, no tú. Quien la conquistará todos los días seré yo, no tú. Y sobre todo quien se ha quedado con ella fui yo

-Te vencí Applejack, por fin te vencí en algo-

Termino la carta y la releo. Duele ver en lo que me he convertido. Mi corazón se oprime y no puedo dejar de llorar, pero no puedo dar marcha atrás, es demasiado tarde para eso. Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es intentar que Rarity me ame… y tengo mucho tiempo para eso


	2. Culpable o no

_**Culpable o no (Luis Miguel)**_

Caminas a paso acelerado, sientes la ansiedad crecer en tu interior pero no quieres ser paranoica, no quieres sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Rarity va todos los días a recogerte una vez que tus clases terminan, nunca lo olvida y nunca llega tarde asi que no logras explicarte el por qué en esta ocasión no llegó

-Probablemente le surgió algún diseño de vestuario de último momento o algo así- piensas. No sería la primera vez que sucediera. Sea cual sea la razón seguro es algo importante. Tomas una respiración profunda para relajarte y una sonrisa aparece en tu rostro. Puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad para ir…

Comienzas a correr, sintiendo como la adrenalina recorre tu cuerpo a causa de la emoción. Llegas hasta tu destino, una joyería pequeña y tu sonrisa crece, entras y te acercas al mostrador

-Hola ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?-

-Hola- dices aun sin dejar de sonreír y sacas una nota del bolsillo de tu camisa entregándoselo a la empleada de la tienda -Vengo por este pedido-

La chica sonríe y te pide esperar un segundo, cuando regresa te entrega una pequeña cajita aterciopelada, la abres y tus ojos se iluminan al ver un anillo plateado, adornado con pequeños zafiros y esmeraldas sin embargo el centro esta vacio tiene un hueco que solo puede ser llenado con el diamante que tiene el amor de tu vida. Tu sonrisa se expande y agradeces antes de salir corriendo embargada por el sentimiento de emoción y el deseo de ver a tu amada

Llegas hasta tu hogar, el hogar que compartes con ella, sientes tu corazón golpetear con velocidad contra tu pecho, tomas la caja entre tus manos y la llevas hasta tu corazón, piensas dónde la esconderás para que tu amada no la encuentre, ya que aun no es tiempo de hacer esa gran pregunta que ansia tu corazón, aun tienes cosas que planear, todo tiene que estar perfecto, ser digno de una princesa

De TU princesa

Al pasar unos segundos entras por fin, esperando escucharla darte la bienvenida, pero solo encuentras silencio

-Rarity- llamas con voz suave pero no obtienes respuesta. Caminas rumbo a la cocina, aun sin señal de ella y sientes un malestar en tu interior. Confundida caminas hasta tu habitación y te sientes morir

No hay rastro de Rarity, pero la causa real de aquel sentimiento es el hecho de que tampoco hay rastro de ninguna de sus cosas, el enorme armario se encuentra abierto y completamente vacío, las filas de zapatos que estaban una orilla de la habitación tampoco se encuentran ahí

Tus ojos se posan en una nota cuidadosamente doblada en el centro de la cama, la tomas entre tus manos y la lees, sintiendo como cada palabra quema tu interior, sintiendo algo quebrarse dentro de ti. Dándote la sensación de que tus latidos se hacen más lentos

**Applejack:**

**Eres una persona maravillosa, sin duda la mejor que he conocido en mi vida y soy realmente afortunada de tenerte.**

**Te amo, realmente te amo con toda mi alma pero he hecho algo terrible y no te merezco.**

**Se que esto es lo mas cobarde del mundo, pero no puedo casarme contigo y verte todos los días después de lo que hice.**

**Es por eso que me voy, no tienes que preocuparte, no tienes que buscarme, estaré bien y espero que tú también lo estes, que algun día llegues a odiarme, porque es lo único que merece alguien como yo.**

**Realmente no quiero irme, no quiero dejarte, pero lo hare.**

Tu cuerpo tiembla y recorres toda la casa nuevamente, con la esperanza de encontrarle. De solo estar viviendo una pesadilla

Corres por toda la casa, ansiosa porque esto sea una cruel broma, ruegas porque sea eso y no el final de tu vida. Gritas su nombre en un afán desesperado de que esa simple acción te la devuelva, pero no, ese tipo de cosas no ocurren así

-¡RARITY!- gritas con furia, con dolor, con tristeza sintiendo lagrimas caer por tus mejillas. Lloras sin poder contenerlo más y aun sin entender lo que está pasando

En medio de tu llanto tomas tu teléfono ¿A quién vas a llamar? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ella rompió su telefono un par de días atrás? Cuando ella había despertado de muy mal humor. Tú no comprendías por qué y simplemente intentaste todo por hacerla feliz de nuevo, incluso llegaste a sentirte mal por haber bebido de más, pero no era esa la razón. Ahora, como en ese momento, nada tiene sentido, te recargas en la pared y poco a poco te vas deslizando hasta llegar al piso, ahí relees la nota

"No puedo casarme contigo"

-¡¿Por qué!?- gritas golpeando la pared mientras tus sollozos inundan el lugar. Sigues sin entender porque no puede casarse contigo... Un momento ¿Cómo sabía que querías casarte con ella? De pronto todo hace click en tu cabeza. Solo hay una persona que sabe sobre tu futura propuesta, sin perder más tiempo llamas por telefono a tu "amiga" esperando que ella sepa lo que está pasando

-Lo sentimos, el numero que usted marcó está fuera de servicio-

-Que extraño- llamas una, dos, tres, diez veces y ninguna de esas llamadas es respondida. Te pones de pie limpiando tus lagrimas e intentas calmarte, no puedes conducir así. Cuando al fin puedes dejar de llorar te levantas e intentas llamar una ultima vez. Pero el resultado es el mismo

Manejas lo más rapido que puedes hasta llegar a la casa de tu "amiga". Exijes una explicación, necesitas una explicación... una respuesta...una esperanza de que todo esto se puede resolver

Tocas la puerta con insistencia, pero nadie responde

-RAINBOW DASH-

Gritas su nombre y tocas aun más fuerte la puerta

-Maldición. No está en casa- eso es sospechoso, demasiado, comienzas a tener un mal presentimiento -No, no, no-

Tomas de nuevo tu teléfono, llamas a otro número, cada segundo que pasa es una terrible agonía, quieres mentirte a ti misma diciendo que nada malo pasa, que nada malo está pasando, que es solo una serie de extrañas coincidencias... que todo va a estar bien, todo esto debe tener una explicación. Te repites que nada malo esta pasando. Quieres tener la razón, pero...

-¿Diga?-

-Twilight por favor dime que estás con Rarity-

-Applejack ¿Qué ocurre? Te escuchas muy alterada-

-¡Solo respóndeme! ¿Está Rarity contigo?- gritas desesperada, tus ojos comienzan a arder nuevamente

-No, lo siento apenas salí de clases. Está todo...-

Cuelgas rápidamente

-No, ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!- golpeas desesperada la puerta. Haciendo tu mayor esfuerzo para no llorar

Ahora pateas la puerta y llamas a otro número

-¿Hola?-

-¡FLUTTERSHY POR FAVOR DIME QUE RARITY ESTÁ CONTIGO!

-Applejack... ¿Estás bien? Suenas...-

-YA SE QUE SUENO ALTERADA, ¡POR FAVOR FLUTTESHY DIME QUE ELLA ESTÁ CONTIGO!- ya no puedes evitarlo y lloras rogando porque su respuesta sea afirmativa

-L-Lo siento, Ra-Rarity no está conmigo. E-Ella ni siquiera vi-vino a la escuela-

-¿Qué?- dices apenas en un hilo de voz

-Applejack, por favor dime donde est...-

Cuelgas de nuevo, miras la puerta frente a ti y la pateas con furia nuevamente. Miras hacia los lados, asegurandote de que nadie te ve, secas tus lagrimas y fuerzas la cerradura rogando nuevamente porque lo que estas pensando no este ocurriendo. Intentando aferrarte a esa pequeña esperanza... Abres la puerta, entras sin invitación y corres hacia la habitación

Pero tus esperanzas se desploman al mismo tiempo que tu corazón se rompe al ver su habitación vacía, no hay ningun rastro de ella a igual que no hay rastro de Rarity en tu hogar

Tus sospechas se hacen realidad, tu peor miedo se ha vuelto real

Tu celular suena, respondes mecanicamente sin ver quien es

-APPLEJACK POR FAVOR NO HAGAS UNA LOCURA ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?- escuchas a tu amiga al otro lado de la linea realmente preocupada por ti. Quieres responder pero sientes tu garganta seca

-APPLEJACK POR FAVOR, RESPONDE-

"No puedo casarme contigo... Me voy"

-¡APPLEJACK!- escuchas ahora dos voces que te llaman

Intentas hablar, pero lo unico que sale de tus labios son sollozos. No, no vas a responder. No tienes fuerzas para hacerlo

Lloras de nuevo y gritas desgarradoramente. Sientes espasmos que te dificultan respirar. Llena de furia, tomas una silla, que es lo primero que encuentras, y la lanzas contra la pared quebrándola, levantas el colchón de la cama y lo arrojas al suelo, estás furiosa, estás destrozada y te desahogas con cada cosa que encuentras en la habitación

Miras los destrozos y te dejas caer en el frío suelo de la habitación, golpeándolo con tus puños.

Miles de cosas rondan por tu cabeza pero una pregunta resuena sin parar

¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mal?

Abrazas tus rodillas, has descargado toda la ira que sentias y ha sido remplazada por una nueva oleada de dolor, mas fuerte que la de hace unos momentos. Lloras y gritas sin poderlo evitar, el dolor en tu corazón es tan fuerte que casi estas segura que ahora sus latidos son más lentos

Se te dificulta respirar, aun cuando ya no caen lagrimas por tus ojos los sollozos no han parado.

Después de un rato sientes como alguien te abraza por los hombros sujetandote fuertemente, no quieres levantar la vista. Estas asustada, quieres creer que se ha arrepentido y viene por ti, que todo va a estar bien. Aspiras para reconocer el aroma que buscas... Pero no está... Ese no es su aroma, sin embargo no te decepciona saber de quien se trata

-Aquí estoy Applejack-

-Pinkie- apenas susurras y abrazas a la chica frente a ti, ella se limita a consolarte acariciando tu cabeza y abrazandote. Pensaste que no podias llorar más, pero un nuevo ataque de llanto se hace presente y por segunda vez en tu vida lloras con todo el dolor y tristeza que hay en tu alma. Solo quieres que esto pase

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- escuchas que tu amiga pregunta con verdadera preocupación

Levantas tu rostro y ella limpia tus lagrimas, la miras directo a los ojos y dices

-Ella se fue Pinkie Pie-

Tu amiga siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro pero en esta ocasión frunce el ceño furiosa, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y aprieta los puños

-Se fue- dice con verdadero odio en su voz, jamás la habias visto así, intenta no llorar, se pone de pie y recorre la habitación, suspira pesadamente y tú no sabes el por qué de su comportamiento, después de esa breve inspección vuelve a tu lado y te abraza

-Rarity es una idiota-

¿Por qué dice eso? Vas a preguntarle pero escuchas más pasos acercarse

-APPLEJACK- dicen al unisono tus otras dos amigas, Twilight mira sorprendida todo y Fluttershy comienza a llorar. Te abrazan ¿Por qué tienes el presentimiento de que ellas si saben lo que pasa? Respiras profundamente, te pones de pie y las miras

-¿Cómo es que ustedes sabían que yo vendría aquí? Nunca les dije donde estaba- dices aun con la voz rota

Las tres intercambian miradas, tú te sientes impaciente y quien menos pensabas que hablaría toma la palabra

-Applejack, Rarity habló conmigo en la mañana. Me dijo que debía hablar con Rainbow Dash sobre algo importante. Un rato despues Rainbow fue a mi casa, me dejo algunas cosas, entre ellas una carta para ti- habla Fluttershy con una mezcla de enojo y dolor

_**Precisamente ahora que tu ya te has ido**_

_**Me han dicho que has estado engañándome **_

_**¿Por qué de pronto tienes tantos enemigos?**_

_**¿Por qué tengo que andar disculpandote?**_

-Y... El día de la fiesta yo... Yo escuche a Rarity decirle algunas cosas a Rainbow- dice tu amiga peli rosa llorando -Yo... Quería decirte pero... Rarity dijo que ella hablaria contigo, me hizo prometerte que no te diria nada ¡Lo siento!- te dice llorando sigue enojada y ya sin esperar dice

-Rainbow Dash y Rarity son amantes-

Miras a tus amigas con sorpresa y tu corazón se rompe un poco más. Tu cerebro no logra asimilar lo que acabas de escuchar

Sientes el tiempo congelarse y el aire sofocarte ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? Te preguntas sin encontrar una respuesta lógica. El dolor invade tu corazón y miras a tu amiga con molestia. Sin embargo esa molestia solo dura unos segundos al verla llorar sin control mientras se disculpa contigo

No es su culpa no puedes enojarte con ella, Pinkie es incapaz de romper una promesa y Rarity abuso de ello

Tu amiga no quiso lastimarte

Pero Rarity sí

-¡Lo siento! ¡En serio lo siento!- grita abrazandote, tu respondes su abrazo y acaricias su cabeza

-No te disculpes... No es tu culpa- dices con un hilo de voz. Ambas lloran durante un largo rato, una vez que se han logrado calmar, tus demás amigas se acercan y se ofrecen en acompañarte a casa, y aunque insistes en que no es necesario aun así lo hacen

No puedes conducir, así que Twilight lo hará mientras que tus otras dos amigas se limitan a abrazarte manteniendose en silencio durante todo el camino hasta tu hogar

¿Hogar? ¿Puedes seguir llamándolo así? Ese lugar sin Rarity no es mas que una simple casa. Tu hogar era ella

Ella era todo para ti. Siempre lo fue

Una duda llega a tu mente

¿Tú qué significaste? ¿Tú eras algo para ella? En estos momentos ya ni siquiera estás segura de si realmente te llegó a amar a pesar de que ella te lo decia todos los días. Si en verdad te amaba ¿Por qué engañarte?

Tú jamas volteaste a ver a otra mujer, estabas tan enamorada de ella que la sola idea de mirar a otra persona que no fuera ella era algo inconcebible para ti

La amabas profundamente con tu alma y corazón

¿Por qué ella a ti no? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mal?

¿Por qué el amor de tu vida y tu mejor amiga te harian algo asi? Una mueca ironica se cruza en tu rostro, las sospechas que tuviste hace tantos años eran verdad, tuviste razon todo el tiempo al desconfiar de Rainbow, hiciste lo correcto al alejarte de ella aun cuando la extrañabas tanto

En serio querías intentar ser su amiga de nuevo

-Llegamos- dice Twilight suavemente

-Gracias por traerme y por irme a buscar- dices con voz rasposa. Tus amigas intercambian una mirada y después asienten

-Nada de gracias, estas muy equivocada si crees que te dejaremos. Nos quedaremos aqui contigo- dice Pinkie con una suave sonrisa

-Chicas no hace falta-

-Tal vez no, pero queremos hacerlo-

-No quiero que pierdan clases por mi culpa o su tiempo, estaré bien-

Después de mucho insistir y de convencerlas de que es mejor que te den tu espacio, tus amigas se retiran no muy seguras de querer dejarte sola aunque respetarán tu decisión

-Bien, pero vendremos a verte mañana por la tarde-

-Gracias- dices intentando sonreír, pero no puedes. El dolor sigue ahi, latente en tu corazón. Las dos personas que más querías te traicionaron. Antes de que se vayan llamas a tu tímida amiga -Fluttershy... ¿Puedo ver la carta que Rainbow Dash dejó para mí?-

Ella asiente y te la entrega, una vez que se despiden entras a la casa y una nueva punzada de dolor atravieza tu pecho. Ese lugar se siente completamente diferente. Caminas hasta tu habitación con paso cansado, al entrar tus lagrimas se desbordan nuevamente ahora dormiras ahi sola, vivirás sola… ¿La cama siempre fue tan grande? ¿El lugar siempre fue así de frio? Cierrras la puerta de golpe y decides quedarte mejor en la sala, te dejas caer en el sofá, aún llorando. Por más que lo intentas sigues sin encontrar una respuesta a lo que esta pasando…

Esperas despertar en cualquier momento, ver a tu amada al lado de ti para contarle sobre esta horrible pesadilla y asi ella te de el consuelo que necesitas como siempre lo ha hecho.

Rarity siempre estuvo contigo en tus momentos mas dificiles y antes de ella estaba Rainbow, ahora no tienes a ninguna de las dos...

-Rainbow Dash- susurras con dolor. Tomas la carta que Fluttershy te dio y la abres

**Applejack:**

**Se que para este momento ya lo sabes todo.**

**Soy escoria, lo sé.**

**Me odias, también lo sé.**

**Y siendo sincera realmente no estoy esperando que me perdones porque no lamento lo que esta pasando. Nunca lamentaré el haberme ido con Rarity ¿Sabes por qué? Porque la amo.**

**Si, justo como estas leyendo, la amo, amo a Rarity como jamás creí que amaría a alguien.**

**Pero hay un problema ella te ama a ti, solo a ti aunque… Eso puede cambiar ¿No crees?**

**Verás, en mi desesperación por intentar que ella llegue a sentir algo por mi traicioné tu confianza, ambas lo hicimos pero es la unica forma en la que podia estar cerca de ella.**

**Debi decirtelo, hace mucho tiempo, lo sé. Pero tú lucías demasiado enamorada de ella. No podía romper tu ilusión.**

**Por desgraciada terminé haciéndolo, pero como ya dije, no me importa**

**Rarity estará bien, yo me encargaré de eso y tal vez, solo tal vez, ella me ame**

**Se que estarás bien, eres fuerte y terca así que no me preocupa porque no me arrepiento de nada. **

**Te he vencido Applejack.**

**Hasta nunca**

Aprietas la carta. Querias una respuesta y ahi la tienes, ahora sabes la razón de todo esto. Pero lejos de sentir tranquilidad ahora te sientes peor ¿Por qué ninguna de las dos te dijo nada? Si Rainbow hubiera hablado contigo hubieras sido mas considerada con algunas cosas ¿Por qué Rarity nunca te dijo la verdad? Te hizo pensar que estaba feliz a tu lado, que eras todo lo que necesitaba

Te levantas y vas a la cocina, tomas un vaso y una botella de Whisky que guardabas celosamente... El alcohol no es la respuesta, lo sabes pero ¿Ya que más da? Destapas la botella y comienzas a beber releyendo una y otra vez ambas cartas, en especial la de Rarity. Con tus yemas recorres su caligrafía y piensas en todo lo que pasaron, todo lo que vivieron, todas las promesas, sueños y planes que tuvieron

-Ya nada de eso importa-

Y bebes, solo bebes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tenue luz que trae el amanecer se filtra por la ventana, te remueves en el sofa sintiendo tus ojos arder, tu cabeza explotar y tu cuerpo adolorido, no pudiste conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y además estuviste bebiendo. Solo te quedaste pensando, recordando… No tienes deseos ni energias para moverte, necesitas ir a la escuela pero no quieres que nadie te vea en este estado y tampoco quieres estar rodeada de gente. Asi que optas por quedarte en casa

Cierras tus ojos en un intento por minimizar el ardor en ellos. Esperando que al abrirlos descubras que esto solo es una pesadilla, pero al cerrarlos las lagrimas vuelven a caer, lloras, parece que tus lagrimas no se acabarán nunca... Este dolor ¿será infinito?

Los golpeteos en tu puerta te hacen abrir los ojos e inconscientemente buscas a Rarity a tu lado...

Pero no esta...

Esto no es un sueño, ella de verdad se fue, te dejó

A pesar de que dormiste un rato el cansancio no desaparece de tu cuerpo así que no solo tienes un malestar emocional, también fisico. Los golpeteos persisten y te levantas con pesadez, sintiendo cada musculo de tu cuerpo arder

Seguro son tus amigas que vienen a ver si aun sigues con vida, como si eso importara ya... Pero… A la vida le gusta burlarse de la desgracia ajena así que no son tus amigas quienes llaman a tu puerta, es la persona quien menos pensaste ver ese día

Abres la puerta y tus ojos sorprendida por verla ahí

El parecido con ella duele

-¿Sweetie Belle?-

-Hola Applejack ¿También vendrás con nosotras?-

Miras a la jovencita frente a ti, la hermana de Rarity era a la última persona que querías ver. No puedes evitar recordar a Rarity cuando la conociste, te gustó desde el primer momento en que la viste, jamás habías visto algo tan perfecto en tu vida. Recuerdas con claridad ese momento, su caminar, su ropa, su cara, su cabello, su aroma... Ese recuerdo te golpea tan fuerte que no puedes evitar soltarte a llorar

-¿Qué te pasa Applejack?-

Sin más abrazas a la chica frente a ti y lloras desconsoladamente, preocupas a Sweetie Belle quien no sabe reaccionar, tu llanto es tan desgarrador que el simple hecho de verte duele. Sweetie lo sabe y no puede evitar que unas lagrimas traicioneras salgan de sus ojos

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-

Vuelve a preguntar, esta vez te controlas y la invitas a pasar a tu casa y a que tome asiento en el sofá. Ella solo te ve esperando una respuesta

-Applejack en verdad me estás preocupando ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Rarity?-

Escuchas su nombre y tu corazón vuelve a romperse, simplemente suspiras pesadamente, ya no quieres llorar, intentas sonreirle a la chica frente a ti y respondes con tu voz entrecortada y cansada

-Se fue-

Sweetie abre los ojos completamente sorprendida y ahoga un grito llevando sus manos a la boca, se sienta junto a ti y dice

-¿De qué estás hablando AJ?-

No quieres angustiarla, suficiente con ser tu la unica que sufra con todo esto pero tampoco vas a mentirle, no podrías hacerlo, así que de la forma más sutil que puedes hablas con ella

-Rarity se fue, me dejó-

Sweetie aprieta sus puños furiosa y se levanta gritando un par de groserías hacia su hermana. No esperabas esa reacción y la miras sorprendida, comienza a llorar y corre a abrazarte

-Mi hermana es una idiota, un completa idiota. Ella no te merece Applejack, tu eres una gran persona y ella es un saco de basura-

-Sweetie por favor no te expreses así de ella-

-NO, NO APPLEJACK. TU ERES DEMASIADO BUENA PARA DECIRLO PERO YO NO. LA CONOZCO PERFECTAMENTE ¡Y ES UNA IDIOTA!-

Después de eso abrazas tiernamente a tu pequeña cuñada e intentas tranquilizarla pues después de gritar lo ultimo rompió a llorar

-Hey dulzura, tranquila, no tienes por qué ponerte así-

De pronto el teléfono comienza a sonar, supones que son tus amigas para saber si has sobrevivido esta noche, lo respondes sin ver el número

-¿Diga?-

Nadie responde, vuelves a hablar

-¿Diga? ¿Hola?-

Nadie responde y entonces una idea llega a tu cabeza

-Rarity ¿eres tú?-

Sí, solo debe ser ella, comienzas a llorar

-RARITY, MI AMOR, SE QUE ERES TU POR FAVOR VUELVE A CASA. NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASÓ, LO SOLUCIONAREMOS JUNTAS SOLO REGRESA MI VIDA, TE AMO RARITY-

Sweetie escucha el nombre de su hermana y sin más te arrebata el teléfono

-RARITY ERES UNA MALDITA IDIOTA. MIRA QUE HACERLE ESTO A QUIEN JURABAS ERA EL AMOR DE TU VIDA, ERES UNA ESTUPIDA, YO CREÍA EN TI-

Te paralizas al escuchar lo que Sweetie dice, ella hace una pausa y de nuevo habla

-PUES CLARO QUE IBA A VENIR HOY, TU PROMETISTE QUE IRIAMOS DE COMPRAS JUNTAS Y ¿CUÁL FUE MI SORPRESA? TU NO ESTAS, TE LARGASTE SIN DAR EXPLICACIONES... ¡PUES CLARO QUE LE DIRÉ A PAPÁ Y MAMÁ! ¡NO TIENES POR QUÉ EXIGIRME PIEDAD! ¡HABLARÉ CON ELLOS! ¡RARITY! ¿RARITY?-

Voltea a verte y te da el teléfono

-Cortó la llamada... Applejack cuanto lo siento-

-Hey, esto no es tu culpa-

-Es que ella es una idiota, creí que era mi imaginación pero realmente algo pasaba con ella-

-Eso ya no importa cariño-

Y se abrazan, lloran juntas y sientes algo de alivio

-Gracias por este abrazo-

-Siempre contarás conmigo Applejack, no importa que, tu siempre serás mi hermana mayor-

Sonries, Sweetie es una niña muy linda, realmente te gustaba la idea de pertenecer a esa familia. Después de un largo rato tus amigas llegan, se sorprenden por ver ahí a Sweetie Bell y ella les cuenta el por qué está ahí

-¿Cómo estas Applejack?-

Levantas los hombros, no es necesario que digas algo, se refleja como estás, ellas lo saben, tú lo sabes

-Esto pasará. Gracias por estar conmigo-

-Jamás te dejaríamos-

Te abrazan y Pinkie se dispone a hacer el desayuno junto con Sweetie, mientras Fluttershy y Twilight limpian un poco

Tú sigues triste, cada cosa te recuerda a ella y después de esa llamada, tu sientes que ella se ha arrepentido, pero no sabe como decirtelo, es orgullosa, no lo hará, pero estás segura de que quiere volver. ¿Te ama no es asi? Incluso la carta de Rainbow lo dice. Rarity te ama a ti. Solo a ti

No ama a Rainbow Dash

Seguro esta confundida, seguro regresara, hablarán, arreglaran las cosas y todo esto sera solo un amargo recuerdo del que un día reirán

Sonries de forma irónica, quieres convencerte de que todo eso es verdad, quieres seguir teniendo un poco de fe

Pero, ya deberías haber aprendido, las cosas no son así

-¿Applejack? - te llama tu amiga peli rosa pero no respondes, ni siquiera la escuchas, estás demasiado sumergida en tus propios pensamientos. Sientes como alguien toca suavemente tu frente

-Applejack- te llama ahora Swettie frente a ti extendiendo su mano, tú la tomas y te dejas llevar hasta el comedor

Ese que compartías con ella…

Frotas tus ojos en un intento por no derramar más lagrimas. Remueves la comida frente a ti con tus cubiertos, no quieres ser mal agradecida con tus amigas pero no sientes deseos de probar ni un solo bocado

-Si la miras bien, Rarity ni siquiera es tan bonita- dice Pinkie llamando tu atención, notas como le dirige una mirada poco discreta a Fluttershy, la cual al parecer capta el mensaje.

-Y tampoco diseñaba grandes cosas-

-Y era muy egoista- termina la peli purpura

Sonries levemente, sabes lo que hacen, cuando Twilight rompió con su primer novio hicieron lo mismo, hablaron mal de él por semanas hasta que ella lo superó, era una forma de ayudarla con su dolor, sabes que es solo una forma de tus amigas para hacerte sentir bien, pero no está funcionando

-Además es una tonta por engañar y dejar a Applejack- dice ahora Swettie con ira en su voz

_**Si ellos están mintiendo, por favor defiéndete **_

_**Yo sé que no lo harás, pues dicen la verdad**_

_**Es una pena siempre seguirás doliéndome **_

_**Y culpable o no**_

_**¿Qué le puedo hacer ya?**_

Un suspiro sale de tus labios, aun con el dolor que sientes y sabiendo todo el daño que Rarity te hizo tú no quieres escuchar cosas malas sobre ella, sean verdad o no. Eso no te hace sentir mejor

Reconoces que tiene montones de defectos pero todos los tenemos ¿no es así?

Rarity no es perfecta, nadie lo es y aunque a los ojos de alguien más fuera una persona terrible para ti no lo es, porque tu de verdad la amas…

Y amar realmente a una persona significa hacerlo con defectos y virtudes… Todos y cada uno de esos defectos junto con todas las cosas buenas que tiene son lo que te hacen amarla, lo que a tus ojos la vuelve la persona perfecta para ti

Aun cuando tú no lo eres para ella

No importa si te dejó, si te traicionó de tal manera que sientes tu corazón quebrarse a cada segundo, para ti ella sigue siendo el amor de tu vida

Tus ojos arden nuevamente, presionas el puente de tu nariz. No quieres llorar más, no frente a tus amigas, pero es inevitable… Una vez que logras controlar tu llanto las miras

Su rostro es una mezcla de preocupación y enojo pero también tristeza

Y entonces te das cuenta de lo egoista que estas siendo, tú no eres la única que perdió a alguien. Perdiste a la persona que amas sí, pero ellas también perdieron a su amiga y a su hermana, también debe ser doloroso para ellas…

Así como debio ser doloroso para ella dejar todo atrás. Has estado tan ensimismada en tu propio dolor que no has pensado en lo que sienten las demas. En lo que ELLA siente

-Chicas yo, en verdad les agradezco todo esto pero no es necesario que esten molestas con Rarity- dices con la voz quebrada a lo que ellas te miran confundidas

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno... Rarity me hizo daño a MI, ustedes no tienen porque consolarme a mi y molestarse con ella, después de todo también es su amiga y tu hermana Swettie-

Sweetie toma tu mano apretándola un poco, te mira directo a los ojos

-Applejack no estoy molesta con mi hermana por ti, estoy molesta porque hizo algo de lo que yo no la creí capaz, traicionó la confianza de a quien decia amar. Las personas dicen que es generosa pero tambien es muy egoista y nunca crei que su egoismo llegara tan lejos estoy molesta porque me decepcionó-

-Estoy molesta con Rarity por dos razones, la primera es que le hizo daño a una de mis mejores amigas. Y la segunda es algo parecido a lo de Swettie, me decepcionó-

Dice Pinkie Pie acercándose y abrazándote, Fluttershy continúa

-Nos decepciono a todas-

-Creo que lo que intentan decir es que, estariamos molestas aun si hubiese dejado a alguien más. Personalmente la idea de ser amiga de una persona que hace algo asi no me agrada mucho- dice Tiwlight quien suspira pesadamente mirando a todas en la habitación -Supongo que es por eso que tambien estamos molestas con Rainbow Dash- frunces el ceño al escuchar el nombre de a quien una vez consideraste tu mejor amiga

-Lo que nos sorprende es que tu no estes molesta con Rarity- suspiras nuevamente

¿Molestarte con ella? Probablemente seria la reaccion mas normal pero no en tu caso. No estas molesta, estas triste, decepcionada pero no sientes ni un poco de ira hacia ella ¿Cómo enojarte con la persona que amas? Si lo unico que tu quieres es su felicidad

Sientes tu garganta secarse

Lo unico que te hacia mas feliz que la felicidad de Rarity era ser tú la causante de ella.

Pensaste que era feliz a tu lado que significabas tanto para ella como ella para ti, pero no era asi ¿Todo este tiempo Rarity te mintió?

_**Miénteme como siempre**_

_**Por favor miénteme**_

_**Necesito creerte**_

_**Convénceme**_

_**Miénteme con un beso**_

_**Que parezca de amor**_

_**Necesito quererte**_

_**Culpable o no**_

La noche ha caído y eso significa pasarla con tu nueva compañera: la soledad

-¿Estás segura de esto? No hay ningún problema para nosotras el quedarnos esta noche contigo-

-Debo acostumbrarme a mi nueva realidad Twilight, además no quiero causar lastima-

-No lo haces. Te ayudamos porque te queremos-

-Lo sé pero entiéndeme, necesito espacio, además- miras a la jovencita frente a ti y acaricias su rostro -Sweetie no puede quedarse aquí conmigo-

-De acuerdo, Sweetie se quedará con Pinkie Pie-

-Si necesitas algo por favor llamanos, no importa la hora estaremos para ti- asientes con una débil sonrisa, son excelentes amigas, no las mereces. Todas te dan un abrazo y se disponen a irse, la ultima en despedirse de ti es Sweetie Belle quien te abraza fuertemente

-Eres una gran chica Applejack, jamás dudes de eso- sonries y sacudes su cabello de forma cariñosa

-Vendremos mañana Applejack-

Solo asientes y las despides desde el marco de tu puerta, miras hacia el cielo, la luna llena brilla junto a las estrellas y eso te parte el corazón aún más pues recuerdas cuanto le gustan las noches así a Rarity, cuantas veces miraron el cielo nocturno abrazadas mientras platicaban de muchas cosas entre risas, besos y abrazos

-Rarity- susurras su nombre y limpias una lagrima que resbala por tu rostro. Subes hacia el techo de tu casa pues ese era el lugar ideal donde miraban las estrellas, sientes el aire frío correr, acariciando tu rostro, cierras tus ojos y la recuerdas, de pronto los abres de golpe

Una nueva idea cruza por tu mente tal vez el problema eres tú, tal vez no eras suficiente para ella, eso explicaría el por qué te engañó, el por qué se fue… Si, eso debe ser, no fuiste lo suficiente para ella entonces

-¿En qué fallé?-

Te pones a pensar una y otra vez cuál fue tu error, siempre la trataste como a una reina, en todos los ámbitos la tratabas con delicadeza, ella era tu prioridad, tu tesoro valioso, te dedicaste a cuidarla, amarla, respetarla y a hacerla feliz

-¿Fuiste feliz conmigo?-

Llevas tus manos a la cabeza desesperada ¿Acaso todo fue una mentira?

-¡LO FUE! ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ JAMÁS ME DIJISTE COMO TE SENTÍAS? SI HUBIERAS SIDO MÁS HONESTA TE HABRIA DEJADO IR-

Porque al final sabes que no importa cuanto puedas sufrir, su felicidad es tu prioridad

Bajas del techo, necesitas un trago, vas hacia la cocina y el teléfono suena. Seguramente son tus amigas avisándote que han llegado a casa de Pinkie Pie y preguntándote si necesitas algo, suspiras pesadamente y respondes

-¿Diga?-

De nuevo silencio y tu corazón late rápidamente

-¿Rarity?

Escuchas un sollozo y la velocidad de los latidos aumenta. Es ella estás segura de que es ella

-Rarity, sé que eres tú, por favor respóndeme-

Suplicas e intentas no llorar, sigues sin tener respuesta

-Por favor Rarity, quiero saber dónde estás o al menos que estás bien. Yo no me perdonaría si algo malo te llega a pasar por no estar ahí para protegerte…-

-Applejack basta… Yo solo quería escuchar tu voz-

Sonríes y suspiras aliviada. Tu corazón se calma, es como si solo bastara el sonido de su voz para devolverte la alegría, para devolver tu alma al cuerpo

-Y yo la tuya ¿Estás bien?

-Si-

Responde simplemente y el silencio se hace presente al igual que la ansiedad en tu interior, al menos sabes que está bien. Es la segunda vez que llama en el día ¿Se habrá arrepentido? Es el único pensamiento que se te cruza por la cabeza

Estás segura de que esa es la razón, se arrepintió, te ama tanto como tú a ella y quiere volver… Y esa es la razón por la que te atreves a decir lo siguiente

-Rarity vuelve por favor-

Lo que pides lo has hecho con el corazón, no se escucha dolor en ti, es una voz dulce y suplicante, estás segura que la respuesta será esa que quieres escuchar, tu sonrisa confiada se comienza a dibujar, pero lo que esperas con tanta seguridad no llega, tu débil sonrisa de pronto se desvanece pues solo obtienes unos segundos de silencio para después escuchar tus esperanzas desmoronarse

-No es tan fácil-

Y tu corazón se quiebra un poco más, solo quieres respuestas

-¿Por qué no lo es?-

-Estoy viendo las estrellas-

Pero no llegarán, tal vez no es el momento de que te de esa respuesta que tanto deseas así que solo conversas con ella

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

Sonríes porque la conoces, no quieres llorar así que continuas

-Esta noche es muy linda ¿no te parece así?-

-Tal vez lo sea… Applejack ¿Por qué no has cortado la llamada?-

-¿Debería hacerlo?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te estoy haciendo daño-

-Te he lastimado yo también ¿no es así?-

Preguntas con tristeza, escuchas como suspira y con voz quebrada te responde

-No, nunca lo has hecho-

-Entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-Applejack no insistas-

Su voz ya no intenta ocultar la tristeza que siente, sabes que esta llorando, lo sabes porque tú también estas a punto de hacerlo

-Vuelve por favor-

Suplicas ahora, al borde de las lagrimas, no entiendes ¿Por qué no quiere volver contigo?

Escuchas sollozos del otro lado de la línea

-¡NO PUEDO! ENTIENDE NO PUEDO SEGUIR HACIENDOTE DAÑO-

-Me estas haciendo más daño al irte-

-NO, ESTO ES LO MEJOR ¿TIENES IDEA DE CUÁNTO TIEMPO HE ESTADO ENGAÑÁNDOTE? ¿CUÁNTAS COSAS TE HE OCULTADO? TE HE MENTIDO MAS DE LO QUE PUEDO SOPORTAR ¡TÚ NO TE MERECES ESO!-

Sientes algo quebrarse en tu interior… Y es por el amor tan grande que le tienes y por el miedo de que se vaya de tu lado que vas a hacer algo que jamás creías

-MIENTEME ENTONCES, MIENTEME COMO SIEMPRE Y YO TE CREERÉ TODO, DIME QUE ME AMAS, NO ME IMPORTA SI ES UNA MENTIRA, MIENTEME Y DIME QUE ERES FELIZ CONMIGO, QUE ME NECESITAS, QUE JAMÁS TE IRÁS DE MI LADO ¡MIENTEME RARITY! ¡POR FAVOR MIENTEME! PERO NO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES-

Te estas humillando, lo sabes pero ella es la única persona por la cual te humillarias, por la cual dejarías de lado todo tu orgullo y dignidad

-Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, solo llame para decirte que te amo y que no voy a volver, tienes que dejar de amarme, no merezco tu perdón así que no lo pediré. Odiame, odiame Applejack porque es lo único que merezco. Tienes que seguir con tu vida Applejack y tienes que hacerlo sin mi-

La llamada termina y gritas su nombre, sumergiéndote nuevamente en el llanto, retomas tu camino hacia la cocina y tomas la misma botella de la noche anterior sin molestarte siquiera en buscar un vaso, bebes directo de ella, como si eso pudiera arreglar algo, si con eso te pudieras sentir mejor. Aunque en el fondo sabes que no es así, no te importa, no estas pensando, tu cordura se fue junto con ella

-Ni siquiera me dijiste adiós mi amor-

Ahora al fin te ha dejado claro que no va a volver, desmoronó la esperanza que querías tener latente en tu corazón, destruyó todos tus sueños… Tenían tantos planes, tantas promesas y sueños por cumplir y ahora ya nada importa… Das un gran trago, no te importa ya estarte destruyendo ¿Qué mas da ya? Solo quieres morirte…

_**No tengo ya derecho a reprocharte nada**_

_**Pues nada queda ya de ti, de mí, de ayer**_

_**Qué pena, nuestra historia pudo ser fantástica**_

_**Y ahora dime mi amor**_

_**¿Quién te va a defender?**_

Tus sollozos se hacen más fuertes y nuevamente te dejas caer en el sofá, dispuesta a pasar otra noche entre alcohol y llanto, esperando el amanecer de otro día que para ti ya no tiene sentido…

-Rarity… Te amo…-

Un estridente sonido hace tu cabeza retumbar, abres los ojos con mucha dificultad y arden al ver tanta luz, el cansancio logró vencerte dándote un par de horas de sueño pero eso no basta pues tu cuerpo se siente aun peor que el día anterior, vuelves a cerrar los ojos, la sola idea de abrirlos te resulta dolorosa pues ya no verás a nadie junto a ti, pero el sonido no se detiene. Tu cabeza palpita con dolor una vez que tus pupilas logran enfocar, buscas el origen del sonido y tomas el teléfono entre tus manos respondiendo la llamada con voz ronca y cansada

-¿Si?-

-Applejack ¿Por qué no contestas?-

Pregunta tu hermana pequeña con molestia y eso es justo lo ultimo que quieres, a tu familia ahí contigo

-Lo siento AppleBloom ¿Qué pasa?-

Preguntas más por cortesía que por interés verdadero. No tienes ganas de nada y lo ultimo que quieres ese día es fingir que todo va bien con tu vida. Te incorporas en el sofá y pasas tu mano por tu cara y cabello para terminar de despertar

-Vamos camino a verte, llegamos en media hora-

-¿Qué?-

Mierda ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? Habían planeado ese desayuno pues tu abuela quería darle un regalo a tu ex novia… ¿Ex novia? Jamás creíste que esas palabras estarían en tu vocabulario algún día y mucho menos que nombrarías así a Rarity, intentas no llorar, aprietas tus ojos para ya no llorar

-¿Es en serio que lo olvidaste Applejack? Bueno, como sea ya vamos en camino y la abuela Smith espera ya tengas listo el desayuno-

Te dice colgando la llamada. Suspiras y revuelves tu cabello, tu familia no puede verte así y mucho menos puedes contarles lo de Rarity, al menos no por ahora, no quieres que más personas se molesten con ella… Tu familia no puede verte en este estado tan deplorable, pesadamente te levantas apresurándote hasta tu habitación y antes de que el vacio en ella te haga romper en llanto nuevamente tomas una muda de ropa limpia dirigiéndote al baño. Te miras en el espejo y te asustas de ver el reflejo, esa no eres tú, la chica del reflejo es alguien más, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su piel palida, su cabello revuelto, su mirada sin brillo, sin ilusiones, sin sueños, sin vida… No, esa chica si tiene nombre, esa chica es Applejack, eres tú, es tu nueva realidad, parece que ves un fantasma pero no, el fantasma es la chica alegre que solías ser, este rostro muerto es tu nuevo yo… Pero odias verte así porque ella juró que jamás te lastimaría, odias tu nueva cara, odias tu nueva vida y no soportas verte así, das un puñetazo al espejo rompiéndolo, tu mano sangra, ya no te importa, te quitas la ropa y tomas una ducha lo mas rápido que puedes, curas a la ligera tus heridas y vas a la cocina a preparar algo sencillo para desayunar

El sonido del timbre se hace presente justo a tiempo, caminas hacia la puerta y respiras profundamente, una vez que te sientes tranquila y con la mejor sonrisa fingida que puedes abres la puerta, encontrándote con tu familia. Los recibes e intentas no quebrarte al sentir la calidez de sus abrazos, después de darles la bienvenida, los acompañas al comedor

-Applejack ¿Dónde está Rarity?-

No estas lista aun para esa pregunta, sientes una puñalada en el corazón, pero haces todo lo posible por mantener una expresión tranquila

-Ella... fue de viaje a Canterlot a presentar algunos diseños para vestuario. Es parte de un examen final que va a presentar-

No te gusta mentir, pero por ella lo estas haciendo. Applebloom te mira incrédula

-¿En serio? ¿Y no te molesta o te preocupa que este tan lejos de aqui sin ti?

-¿Por qué debería preocuparme?-

El tono que tu hermana está usando es inusualmente molesto… Y eso no es bueno. La conoces muy bien para darte cuenta que ella sabe algo

-Oh no lo sé, las personas son complicadas, sobre todo las mujeres. El ser humano tiene esa capacidad de mentir, engañar, lastimar… Y no lo sé… Las parejas suelen ser infieles ¿Sabes?-

-¡APPLEBLOOM! ¿Qué es esa forma de hablarle a tu hermana? ¿Quién te crees para hablarle así a tus mayores?-

Tu abuela reprende a Applebloom, habla con ella sobre el respeto a sus mayores, tu hermano mayor apoya a tu abuela y se dirige a ti

-Discúlpala, ha estado de un humor muy negro estos días. Parece como si estuviera enojada con todos, agresiva y no mide sus palabras-

-Bueno...ehh...- pasas saliva nerviosa, AppleBloom lo sabe, sabe lo que está pasando. ¿Cómo puedes justificar ahora a Rarity? -Así son los chicos de su edad, cambios hormonales y de ánimo, nosotros también lo pasamos-

Tu hermano asiente y no le da más importancia al asunto. Sirves el desayuno y no puedes evitar sentir la mirada pesada de tu hermana, te está reprochando y lo sabes, pero no es el momento para hablar de eso. El desayuno pasa amable, ese tiempo en familia alivia un poco la pena de tu corazón… Pero la calma no dura para siempre

-Es una pena que Rarity no esté, quería ver su cara cuando viera lo que le traje-

Tu abuela mira triste la cajita que ha puesto sobre la mesa, preguntas si puedes ver de que se trata, ella te extiende el pequeño obsequio, lo abres y si necesitabas algo más para quebrar tu corazón eso es justo lo que se necesitaba

-El brazalete de plata de mamá…-

-Hablé con tus hermanos y juntos decidimos que tu eres quien más merece tenerlo, vas a dar un paso importante con Rarity y sé que a tu madre le hubiera encantado que lo tuvieras, tienes un amor muy parecido al de ellos-

Y rompes a llorar, tu llanto fácilmente puede confundirse con el de una persona conmovida, lo cual es lo que tu familia piensa pero sabes perfectamente que no lloras por eso, lloras de dolor, de verdadero dolor. Abrazas a tu abuela y le agradeces, solo buscas reconfortarte en su regazo, como cuando eras niña, tu abuela te abraza y sonríe, levanta tu rostro y limpia tus lagrimas

-No seas tonta mi niña, es para que seas feliz, no para que llores-

-Muchas gracias abuela, significa mucho para mi… Pero no creo merecerlo-

-Claro que lo mereces, quien no lo merece es otra persona-

Applebloom habla de nuevo y esta vez no puede ocultar su mirada de odio hacia Rarity, Big Mac es ahora quien la regaña

-Suficiente Applebloom, AJ tiene más derecho a tener ese brazalete que tú y que yo. Mamá lo dejó para ella y ella es la única que decide quien lo merece o no, ese no es asunto tuyo-

-NO BIG MAC, APPLEJACK NO SABE-

-SUFICIENTE-

No toleras más la actitud de tu hermana. Le devuelves una mirada fría como respuesta a su altanera mirada y das por terminada esa discusión con ella. Pero ella no cede, su mirada se intensifica, retandote, exigiéndote una respuesta dejandote claro que no te escaparas de una conversación con ella, tu hermana no suele ser asi de agresiva, suspiras rindiendote es obvio que algo sabe

-Muy bien AppleBloom tu ganas- dices levantándote y haciendo una señal para que ella te siga

-¿A dónde corrales creen que van ustedes dos?- pregunta tu abuela molesta

-No tardaremos- le diriges una mirada a tu hermano el cual parece captar la idea y hace lo posible por mantenerla calmada

Caminas hasta tu habitación seguida de tu hermana pequeña la cual no puede quitar ni disimular la molestia en su rosto, posas tu mano en la perilla de la puerta recordando el dolor que te produce mirar el vacio ahi dentro, sientes tus ojos humedecerse nuevamente

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos afuera?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te duele ver el vacio que dejo Rarity?- dice mas como afirmación que como pregunta

Y tu sientes tu corazón quebrarse un poco más

-¿Swettie te dijo?- preguntas con voz entrecortada y la expresion en el rostro de tu hermana cambia a una mezcla de enojo y tristeza

-Si-

El silencio se hace presente y AppleBloom entra a la habitación, tomando tu muñeca para que la sigas

-No se lo digas a BigMac y a la Abuela Smith por favor-

-¿En serio esa es tu mayor preocupación?-

Pregunta con molestia, tu desvías la mirada

-Por favor, no se los digas-

-¿Por qué tú no me lo dijiste?-

Desvias la mirada avergonzada sin saber que decirle, sabiendo que no se lo dices porque no quieres que se moleste, no quieres que mas gente vea a Rarity como una villana

Y muy en el fondo de tu ingenuo y enamorado corazón tienes latente la esperanza de que esto se arreglara. Rarity te llamara de nuevo, lo hablaran y todo estará bien

-Porque no voy a contarte cada problema que tenga con ella-

-Esto no es un problema-

-AppleBloom todas las parejas discuten, es algo normal-

-¿DISCUTIR? ¡APPLEJACK ESTO NO ES UNA DISCUSION Y YA! ELLA TE DEJÓ-

Grita molesta, haciendo que esa ultima frase resuene en tu mente. Te dejó. Quien pensabas era el amor de tu vida simplemente te dejó. Lo sabes pero quieres seguir negándolo

-No me dejó, es solo algo temporal-

-¡¿Por qué estas tan calmada?! ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTAS MOLESTA?-

-¿POR QUÉ TÚ ESTÁS MOLESTA?-

-¡Oh no lo se! ¡Puede ser porque me enoja que te lastimen! ¡O tal vez porque mi hermana no me tuvo la suficiente confianza para decirme lo que le pasaba! ¡O QUE NO PUEDO CREER QUE PERDONES A RARITY POR ALGO ASI!-

-¡APPLEBLOOM ESTO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! - gritas ya con lagrimas rodando por tus mejillas

Sientes una presion que te hace retroceder, tu hermana te empujo está molesta y al igual que tú está llorando pero no te importa, ella sale corriendo y tú cierras con seguro la puerta

Estás actuando mal y lo sabes

Pero no puedes evitarlo, el dolor latente en tu pecho nubla tu juicio y lo unico que quieres es que dejen de hablar mal de Rarity, que dejen de culparla de lo que pasó, en todo caso tú tienes tanta culpa como ella, no tienen porque victimizarte no tienen porque culparla de todo

-Es mi culpa, yo no hice lo suficiente- nuevamente llega esa idea a tu mente, pero esta vez la sientes como si fuera verdad

Parecería que lo único que sabes hacer bien últimamente es llorar, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Ella se fue, te dejó, todos lo saben y tú simplemente quieres que esto termine, que sea solo una maldita pesadilla. Estás llorando sentada afuera de la habitación que solían compartir, abrazas tus rodillas en un intento vano por consolarte, por cubrirte de todas las miradas, de protegerte de alguna forma. Escuchas pesados pasos acercarse y el piso cimbra un poco por el peso que se deja caer a tu lado, te envuelve en un abrazo y recuerdas cuando eras pequeña y te caías de algún árbol, llorabas de dolor y tu hermano corria a salvarte, justo como ahora lo hace

-Big Mac-

Lo llamas por su nombre y lo abrazas buscando ese consuelo que él te ha dado desde siempre. Tu hermano tal vez sea un chico callado, un chico serio pero es un chico muy amoroso y tierno y eso es justo lo que necesitas en estos momentos

-Applejack, por favor dime que pasa-

Necesitas que alguien te escuche sin decir nada, sin que te juzgue, sin que la juzguen, solo alguien que escuche y él es la persona perfecta para ese trabajo

-Rarity y yo no estamos bien. Tenemos problemas serios esta vez-

Tu hermano asiente pero puedes ver que su rostro se endurece, no es su habitual seriedad, es algo más, continuas desahogándote

-Hemos discutido, ella ha decidido pasar un tiempo lejos para pensar las cosas. Yo intento arreglar lo que hice mal, la he lastimado, ella me ha lastimado también. Simplemente no estamos en nuestra mejor época-

Abrazas muy fuerte a tu hermano, le estas mintiendo, lo sabes muy bien, todo lo que has dicho es lo que te gustaría que estuviera pasando pero no lo que en verdad pasa, pero… Es tan difícil decir todo esto que optas por mentir, aunque no mientes del todo, es cierto, esto es solo un mal entendido, una pelea que se salió de control, lo solucionarás, debes hacerlo

-Entiendo- Big Mac te abraza y da un beso en tu frente, limpia tus lagrimas y te mira directo a los ojos -No le diré nada de esto a la abuela. Todas las parejas tienen peleas, confio en que arreglaran las cosas-

Te regala una sonrisa tierna, la sonrisa que siempre te da cuando quiere darte animos, le devuelves la sonrisa y asientes con la cabeza. Él se levanta y te ayuda a ponerte de pie, con un movimiento de cabeza te señala hacia el comedor y ambos bajan

-Recuerda que tendremos una reunión Apple en un par de meses, si para ese entonces Rarity y tú están bien pueden venir juntas, si no es así entonces pueden venir tus amigas, no habrá ningun problema-

-De acuerdo-

-AJ, una ultima cosa- lo miras expectante, impaciente por lo que te dirá -Habla con la abuela cuando estes lista-

Suspiras pesadamente, Big Mac te conoce tan bien que sabe que esta no es una simple pelea pero ha sido tan amable que no ha querido cuestionarte. Es un gran hermano, lo sabes y lo agradeces. Al llegar al comedor AppleBloom tiene la mejilla enrojecida, la abuela está realmente molesta, te mira avergonzada

-Dulzura no se que establos le pasó a esta manzana descarriada, lo lamento mucho, me siento apenada por este incidente-

-Tranquila abuela, AppleBloom ha querido protegerme, es solo que es una niña altanera a veces-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. No quiero que haga otra groseria en tu casa-

Tu familia se despide y abrazas a tu abuela quien te da un beso y susurra en tu oído

-Todo estará bien, ya verás. Rarity es una buena chica-

Bajas la cabeza y asientes gentilmente. Despides a tu familia y una vez que has visto como la camioneta ha desaparecido, te encierras de nuevo en tu casa, miras el brazalete de tu madre y lo abrazas esperando sentir el consuelo de ella

-¡RARITY VUELVE! ¡TE NECESITO!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Miénteme como siempre**_

_**Por favor miénteme **_

_**Necesito creerte**_

_**Convénceme **_

_**Miénteme con un beso**_

_**Que parezca de amor**_

_**Necesito quererte **_

_**Culpable o no**_

Ya va una semana que no vas a la escuela, no quieres volverte una carga para tus amigas y, si eres sincera, tampoco tienes la suficiente fuerza para asistir, estarás distraída, solo la recordaras y seguro lloraras y no puedes permitirte que te vean así, por lo tanto optas por pedirles que te dieran un espacio para sanar, pero lejos de hacerlo te estas hundiendo mas… Lo sabes… Pero ya no te importa…

Pasas horas sin mover un solo musculo, recostada en el sofá o en tu cama, solo pensando, culpándote de que ella se fuera, resignándote a que no hay nada mas que hacer, la perdiste, se fue y no va a volver…

-Idiota-

Cometiste tantos errores que la orillaste a mentirte. No fuiste lo que ella necesitaba aun cuando ella siempre lo fue para ti. No diste lo mejor de ti, ella no encontró en ti a la persona que necesitaba. No fuiste fuerte para protegerla. No fuiste apasionada para amarla. No fuiste detallista para enamorarla. No fuiste suficiente para hacerla feliz… Fuiste egoista, solo tú te sentías feliz en esa relación y no te importó porque creías que tu felicidad era la suya pues su felicidad si era la tuya

-¡ERES UNA IDIOTA APPLEJACK!-

Gritas sintiendo ardor en tu garganta, llorando amargamente, no sabes cuánto has llorado desde que todo esto comenzó, sientes como si las lagrimas no se agotaran nunca ¿Tan mala has sido que debes pagar con todo este dolor lo que has hecho?

Escuchas tu puerta abrirse y pasos apresurados, tu corazón se sobresalta con una nueva esperanza, te levantas de golpe, sintiendo un mareo y un intenso dolor en tu cuerpo, pero lo ignoras

-¿Rarity?- preguntas con un hilo de voz… Pero las cosas no pasan así de facil, tu vida no va a resolverse de un momento a otro, no vas a recuperar lo que has perdido. Después de todo no lo mereces…

-Eh...No. Lo siento-

-¿Sunset Shimmer?-

Preguntas entre extrañada y enojada, la bella chica frente a ti sonríe irónica, no la culpes, ella no sabe nada de esto, te mira de arriba abajo y sabes que en el fondo ella te ve con lástima

-Ah, hola Sunset que gusto verte, si Applejack tambien me da gusto verte-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntas con un poco de molestia

-Bueno, no has ido a clases y me enviaron a avisarte sobre los exámenes ya que no respondes tu teléfono. Y creo que has olvidado que somos compañeras de proyecto, no pienso reprobar por tu culpa así que…-

-¿Por qué entraste sin preguntar?- no intentas ya disimular tu tono de voz, preguntas de forma tan brusca que Sunset baja la mirada avergonzada

-Oh, escuché un grito y pensé que algo malo estaba pasando, así que entre, ahora ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Por qué piensas que me pasa algo?- poco a poco estas perdiendo la compostura, te acercas amenazante a la chica frente a ti, ella te encara pero es amable, no piensa responder tu agresión, ella quiere comprender que pasa, quiere ayudarte

-Por tus gritos, tu llanto y tu apariencia de muerta viviente ¿Somos amigas no? ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?-

Pregunta con una sonrisa sincera, suspiras y tomas asiento de nuevo en el sofa, invitandola a sentarse a tu lado y le cuentas todo, tu relación con Rarity, la traición de tu mejor amiga y el cómo has llegado a la conclusión de que todo es tu culpa

-Ya veo- dice la peli roja frunciendo el ceño una vez que terminas. Suspiras al ver su enojo y revuelves tu cabello

-Y supongo estas molesta con Rarity-

-En realidad estoy molesta contigo AJ- tú la miras confundida y ella prosigue -Estás culpándote de todo, victimizando a Rarity, excusándola de cualquier culpa, a Rainbow Dash le das cualidades por encima de las tuyas, cuando las que hicieron el daño aqui fueron ellas dos, ella te mintio durante mucho tiempo y tú te culpas a ti misma de eso. Te traicionaron, TU NO HICISTE NADA MALO-

-¡ES MI CULPA SUNSET SHIMMER! ¿POR QUÉ NADIE PARECE ENTENDERLO?-

-No Applejack la que no lo entiende eres tú-

-¡ES MI CULPA!

-¡No lo es! Así como lo que tu sientes por Rarity no es del todo amor-

Te paralizas por un momento al escuchar eso… ¿Qué no fue amor? ¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS NO FUE AMOR?! Sientes tu sangre hervir y haces uso de toda tu fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarte a golpear a Sunset ¿Qué no amas a Rarity? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LA AMAS!

-¡SI, LA AMO! ¡LA AMO! ¡LA AMO!- gritas con rabia y de nuevo rompes a llorar, sientes como Sunset te abraza por los hombros, ese abrazo es tan cálido y reconfortante que no piensas alejarte, te dejas envolver por ese abrazo llorando desconsoladamente, no soportas seguir llorando de esa forma, pero lo necesitas, debes desahogar todo ese dolor de una vez por todas

Sunset acaricia suavemente tu cabello y eso te ayuda a relajarte, no sabes cuánto tiempo has pasado hundida en tu llanto, pero aun así sientes como si este no fuese a detenerse

-Applejack, el amor va más allá de la simple y vana pasión, amar es libertad, es confianza, es comunicación, es compartir, es estar ahí en las buenas y en las malas, es un dar y recibir- jamás habias escuchado una voz tan dulce hablarte, ni siquiera la de Rarity es así de dulce, Sunset continua hablando y tu llanto va cesando poco a poco, como si sus suaves palabras aliviaran tu corazón y eso es porque justo te esta diciendo la verdad. Tal vez no lo que tu quieras escuchar, pero si lo que tu mente y tu corazón necesitan para estar en paz

-Amar a una persona de forma sana significa que puedes hacer tu vida con ella o sin ella, ser feliz a su lado pero también ser feliz cuando esté lejos de ti porque sabes que su amor te acompañará a donde quiera que vayas, amar es que a pesar que tengas miedo éste se pueda disipar porque sabes que no pasará nada, amar no es que a cada momento te digan o digas "Te amo", es demostrarlo, amar es la mayor debilidad pero también la mayor fortaleza… Y el que estes en este estado tan deporable significa que es más dependencia que amor-

-¿Dependencia?-

Piensas por un momento lo que Sunset te acaba de decir, todo eso lo sentías al principio, poco a poco tu miedo fue ganando, tu inseguridad creció y Rarity parecía no aminorarlo, no hacia nada al respecto ¿Cuántas veces le contaste tus problemas y parecía no importarle? ¿Cuántas veces descargó su furia contigo? ¿Por qué dejaste que te pisoteara?

Porque la simple idea de perderla te mataba, querías que estuviera contigo, no importaba si no te amaba tanto como tu a ella, al final sabias que tu amor compensaba el suyo. O eso es lo que pensabas, todo este tiempo te conformabas con el hecho de que Rarity siguiera a tu lado y de que te permitiera amarla, aún si ella solo te daba migajas de el amor que una vez tuvieron porque no lograbas ver tu futuro sin ella. Porque pensabas que si ella se iba no serías capaz de seguir sin ella… Porque dependías de ella

-Sunset Shimmer… Creo… Creo que tienes razón… Amo tanto a Rarity que me deje pisotear… No sé en que momento la comencé a amar porque la necesitaba… Jamás imaginé mi vida sin ella… Es que Rarity, aun con todas las imperfecciones que tiene, es lo que necesito para vivir-

-No Applejack, lo que necesitas para vivir es y siempre será esto-

Sunset suavemente toca el lugar donde tu corazón está, te mira directo a los ojos y te sonríe. En ese momento te das cuenta de que no hay rastro alguno de lastima o burla, esta ahí de forma sincera

-Solo tú, solo te necesitas a ti para vivir, tu propia fuerza, voluntad y tu corazón. Eres una persona valiente, no sabes cuanto te admiro-

-¿huh? ¿Admirarme? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque a pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado sigues mostrando un corazón amable y una sonrisa sincera. Vas por la vida ayudando a los demás y repartiendo alegría que es simplemente admirable-

Niegas con la cabeza. No, tu no puedes ser como te describe Sunset Shimmer, nunca te has considerado ese tipo de persona, y si lo fueras Rarity no se hubiera ido en un principio

-Applejack, debo confesarte algo-

Miras a la bella chica frente a ti, luce sonrojada y te preocupa lo que va a decirte, no estas lista para una confesión o algo asi

-Tu ex es bellisima, de hecho… Un día coqueteé con ella y la invité a salir-

En otro momento te hubieras enojado, le hubieras partido la cara a Sunset pero en esta ocasión y después de, lo que pareció, una eternidad ries. Ries como jamás en tu vida lo habías hecho. Sunset te acompaña en esa carcajada

-Espera jajajaja ¿Qué hiciste que?-

-En mi defensa yo no sabia que era tu chica, simplemente la vi ahí, esperando. Llevaba una minifalda blanca, es su culpa por vestirse así de bien, me le acerqué y le dije 'Hola ¿buscas a alguien?'-

-¿Ella que te respondió?-

-Que estaba esperando al amor de su vida, acomodé mi cabello y tomé su mano 'Perdona por hacerte esperar' le dije, ella se acercó a mi, me tomó por el cuello de mi camisa y me dijo-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-'Eres idiota o qué te pasa. Si tu fueras el amor de mi vida seguro sería la persona más desdichada del planeta'-

De nuevo sueltas una carcajada, recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que Rainbow y tu practicaban el arte de conquistar a una chica linda, en los viejos tiempos, donde creías que serían mejores amigas siempre y que siempre podrías confiar en ella… Tu risa termina y suspiras pesadamente, esos recuerdos te rompen el corazón pero lo que más te ha dolido fue

-El amor de su vida… Ella es el amor de mi vida ¿Sabes?-

-Lo sé… Applejack, no te voy a pedir que la odies, no te voy a pedir que la olvides, solo amala como un buen recuerdo. Quedate con las cosas buenas que te dio y olvida las malas, solo quedate con esos lindos recuerdos y en algún momento, Rarity será eso, un buen recuerdo que lejos de hacerte daño te hara bien pese a que ya no este-

-Sunset Shimmer… ¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo? ¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto?-

La pelirroja pone su mano sobre tu hombro y te sacude

-Tal vez no llevemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, tal vez no soy una de tus mejores amigas y por esa razón puedo ver las cosas de forma más neutra. Applejack, me considero tu amiga, has estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado y sería una malagradecida si no te ayudo en un mal momento-

Le sonries de vuelta e imitas su gesto

-Te lo agradezco infinitamente-

-Para eso están las amigas… Entonces ¿Quieres ir a comer algo o ir por un trago?-

-¿huh? ¿Trago?-

-¡Claro! Para una decepción amorosa nada mejor que una buena borrachera, tu has estado bebiendo pero de la forma inadecuada. Vayamos a comer algo y de ahí a beber, yo invito-

¿Por qué hace todo esto por ti?

-Pero primero bañate, debes verte decente-

Sonries como ya no lo habias hecho en estos días. Extrañamente, tu alma se siente más aliviada, más tranquila… Sunset es como un rayo de sol en medio de tu oscuridad. Subes las escaleras para darte un baño, antes de llegar arriba volteas a ver a la pelirroja

-Sunset Shimmer…-

-¿Si?-

-Muchas gracias-

Sientes que le has dado una de tus mejores sonrisas a esa chica, a ese rayo de sol, ella se sonroja y carraspea su garganta, asiente con la cabeza

-Venga ya vaquera date prisa, que comienzo a tener hambre-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Applejack ven aquí, tienes mal abrochados los botones-

-Lo siento Fluttershy, estoy muy nerviosa-

Suspiras triste al ver como es tu amiga quien arregla tu camisa, ese era trabajo de Rarity, incluso lo hacias mal a propósito solo para que ella arreglara tu ropa, era una forma de tenerla cerca, te gustaba que ella eligiera tu ropa y te ayudara a vestir, recuerdas que antes de salir siempre te miraba de arriba abajo para que no hubiera ningun problema… Ver a Fluttershy en su lugar duele, reprimes las lagrimas

-Pinkie Pie ¿Ya subiste las cosas que llevaremos?-

-Harina, chocolate, huevos, azúcar, caramelo… Nope, creo que ya nada nos falta-

-Pinkie Pie estás olvidando leche, compramos cinco cajas completas, ayúdame a subirlas-

-Voy enseguida Sunset Shimmer-

Miras a tus amigas ir de un lado a otro, apresuradas para que nada falte. Hoy es una reunión Apple, toda tu familia irá a tu granja y pasar un rato agradable. Tus amigas son parte de tu familia por lo que las invitas, además, no podrás hacer esto sola, debes hablar con tu familia sobre tu nueva situación, debes dejar de postergar esto, es el momento pero necesitas fuerzas y esas cuatro chicas te la darán

Suspiras pesadamente

-¿Estás bien Applejack?-

Pregunta Fluttershy con tristeza en su voz y te mira directo a los ojos acomodando ahora tu cabello y acariciando suavemente tu rostro

-Tranquila, estoy bien-

-Tu cabello luce algo desordenado te… ¿Te molestaría si te peino?-

Niegas suavemente con la cabeza y te sientas para que tu amiga cepille tu cabello. De nuevo los recuerdos pasan por tu mente, eso es algo que Rarity solía hacer "Me gusta tu cabello" recuerdas que muchas veces lo decía mientras cepillaba tu cabello aspirando su aroma, besandote en la cabeza, en el cuello, probando muchos peinados en ti, tu lo hacias gustosa, eso la hacia feliz

Una lagrima rueda traicionera por tu mejilla izquierda y la limpias

Han pasado ya mas de dos meses

Ella no ha llamado

No te ha buscado

No ha regresado

Sin embargo no pierdes las esperanzas

-Estas lista Applejack-

Tu peli rosa amiga extiende hacia ti tu inseparable stetson y lo colocas en tu cabeza, la abrazas fuertemente

-Muchas gracias Fluttershy-

Ella se limita a devolverte el abrazo y limpiar tu mejilla que ha soltado una lagrima

-Applejack, no voy a mentirte, pasarás por algo muy difícil en estos momentos-

-Estoy preparada-

-Eres fuerte, pero no debes serlo siempre. Nosotras estamos contigo ¿de acuerdo?-

Asientes y se sonríen. Ayudas a tus amigas a subir lo ultimo que falta en la camioneta, una vez que Twiligth ha checado que todo esté en orden suben a la camioneta. Tu no conducirás, estás tan nerviosa que no tienes la suficiente concentración para manejar así que Twilight es quien lo hará

En el camino charlan, bromean, hacen de todo para animarte, por un momento te sientes fuerte hasta que divisas tu casa, tu amada granja y comienzas a temblar ¿Miedo? ¿Nervios?

-Tranquila Jackie, estamos contigo-

Pinkie Pie te sonríe y guiña su ojo para tranquilizarte, toma tu mano y bajas la mirada

-Llegamos-

Sientes la camioneta pararse de repente, el motor se apaga y todas las miradas están sobre ti, respiras profundamente y acomodas tu sombrero

-Andando chicas, será un dia largo-

Todas bajan de la camioneta y escuchas ruidos de fiesta, toda la familia está ahí, hay música, risas, charlas, comida y bebida. Todo es tan festivo y de nuevo te llega el golpe de recuerdos, la vez que presentaste a tus amigas por primera vez, la ocasión en la que hubo fuegos artificiales y Rarity estaba ahí contigo, cuando fueron a una reunión de familia en otra granja y se quedaron juntas todo un fin de semana… Te quieres morir, pero no lo harás, no por ahora

-¡Chicas! Sean bienvenidas. Big Mac, sirve sidra bien fría para las chicas-

-¡Hola Abuela Smith!-

Todas saludan a tu abuela como si fuera la propia, para ella todas son sus nietas, las quiere de una forma muy especial, te acercas y la abrazas

-Hola abuela, quiero presentarte a alguien-

Llamas a Sunset Shimmer quien se ha quedado atrás mirando todo y se la presentas a tu abuela

-Sunset Shimmer, ella es la abuela Smith, mi abuela… Abuela Smith, ella es Sunset Shimmer, una amiga-

-Señora, mucho gusto-

-Nada de señora, tu también dime abuela, cualquier amiga de mi terroncito de azúcar es de la familia-

Y entonces tu abuela abraza a Sunset dándole la bienvenida, un abrazo muy cariñoso y piensas de nuevo en ella

-Applejack ¿Dónde está Rarity? ¿Dónde está Rainbow Dash?-

Sientes tu cuerpo temblar al escuchar su nombre, tragas saliva y miras a tus amigas

-Abuela… Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo ¿Podríamos ir a la casa un momento?-

Tu abuela ve el semblante serio en tu rostro y asiente, sabe que no le pedirías eso en ese día si no fuera en verdad importante así que te toma del brazo y se dirige a los demás

-Pinkie Pie todos están esperándote para preparar el pastel que prometiste en la ultima reunión, ve con ellos. Twilight ¿podrías por favor supervisar a los pequeños? Está a punto de iniciar el Rally. Y Big Mac, hijo, lleva a Sunny a conocer la granja, Fluttershy acompañalos por favor-

Todos asienten y te sonríen, obedecen a la abuela y ustedes dos se dirigen a la casa

-Applejack, sin rodeos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ni Rarity ni Rainbow Dash están aquí?-

Sientes tu cuerpo temblar, la voz se te corta de repente y las lagrimas caen por tu rostro

-Rarity me dejó abuela… Ella… Ella se fue de la casa, no sé a donde, simplemente me dejó-

-¿Y Rainbow Dash?-

Frunces el ceño, aprietas tus puños y dices con un odio que jamás habias escuchado en ti

-Se fue con ella-

En este momento sabes que tu abuela siente ese mismo odio por ambas, te duele saber que odiará a Rarity, tu no quieres que nadie la odie, menos alguien que la quería tanto… Lloras incontrolablemente de nuevo, tu abuela se acerca y te abraza, te consuela y lloras todo lo que habias guardado en el seguro regazo de tu abuela

-Y es por eso que no puedo tener esto abuela- le extiendes el brazalete de tu mamá -No lo merezco-

Tu abuela cierra tu mano donde sostienes el brazalete y lo cubre con sus manos

-No, Applejack esto te pertenece. En esta ocasión tal vez te hayas equivocado pero no significa que no seas digna, todos merecemos un gran amor, no sé si Rarity sea el tuyo o no, si volverá o si la perdonarás pero tu mereces que te amen y mereces amor. Por desgracia las personas traicionan, hieren, dañan pero eso te ayuda a crecer como persona. Yo se el gran amor que le tienes a Rarity y creí que ella sentía lo mismo por ti, no sé lo que la orilló a hacer esta tontería pero no tienes por qué estar ocultando estas cosas, no vivas de las apariencias… Applejack, eres una chica fuerte pero tienes derecho a quebrarte también, vive tu duelo y sigue adelante. Confía en tu familia y en tus amigas, nosotros jamás te dejaremos-

Lloras de nuevo por lo que tu abuela te ha dicho y la abrazas agradeciéndole una y otra vez por lo que te ha dicho. Hablarlo te ha quitado un peso de encima pero sigues con la esperanza de que ella volverá

-Rarity volverá a mi lado-

-Oh mi niña, se lo que sientes por ella. Pero si no regresa creo que sería lo mejor-

-Eyup- la voz de tu hermano te hace levantar la mirada, esta en el marco de la puerta se ve molesto, decepcionado y triste

-BigMac... ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

-Noup, lo siento por escuchar, pero la abuela tiene razón. Es mejor si no regresa, te traicionó y lastimó de muchas maneras. Yo se...que hay algo mejor para ti-

Tu hermano te dedica una sonrisa y sacude tu cabello. Volteas por la ventana y ves a tus amigas afuera. Bromeando y riendo con el resto de tu familia

-Creo que tienes razón BigMac-

-Eyup-

Desde ese día tus amigas, tu familia y sobre todo Sunset se han esforazado en ayudarte a cerrar todo este ciclo, claro aprecias la ayuda de todos pero esa pelirroja se atrevió a decirte lo que nadie más hubiera hecho, hizo que vieras las cosas como eran realmente, gracias a eso has estado mejor, ahora solo necesitas hacer un par de cosas para cerrar por fin este ciclo

Despues de todo ya ha pasado casi un año…

-Gracias por acompañarme- dices con una sonrisa sincera, mirando a tus amigas, mientras haces un barco de papel, con una hoja. Pero no es una hoja cualquiera, es una carta que escribiste hace un tiempo. Diciéndole a Rarity todo lo que no le pudiste decir en su momento. Ya que nunca más volvió a llamarte, ahora que sientes que lo has superado estas lista para dejar ir esa carta, junto con algo más

-¿Bromeas? ¿Qué clase de amigas seriamos si no estuviéramos aquí?-

-Aunque… sigo pensando que un poco de tecnología mejoraría esto, mandarlo al espacio con un cohete o volarlo en un dron-

-Probablemente Twi, pero…personalmente creo que es mejor asi- sonríes arrodillándote a las orillas del lago

-Así ¿En pleno bosque Everfree?- Sunset deja salir una ligera risa y extiende su mano, entregándote eso que le pediste cuidar hace tiempo

-Justo así- tomas entre tus manos el anillo, colocándolo sobre el barco, empujándolo suavemente. Observas como se aleja y una lagrima traicionera resbala por tu mejilla

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que Rarity es el amor de tu vida?- la voz tranquila de la pelirroja llama tu atención pero tu no despegas la mirada del lago -¿Sabes? El amor de tu vida, no siempre es la persona con la que pasas el resto de tus días, muchas veces queda como un amor imposible por diversas causas y no es malo, siempre va a estar presente pero eso no significa que en su momento no puedas llegar a amar a otra persona-

Sonries, no importa que tanto te mintieron Rarity o Rainbow, las has perdonado solo esperas que donde sea que estén ambas sean felices y que esas mentiras no las hundan. Justo como ese anillo ahora se hunde en el centro del lago, donde nunca lo volverás a ver

Sientes como la mano de Sunset Shimmer se posa sobre tu hombro, volteas a verla y le sonríes, poco a poco tus amigas se acercan a ti y se dan un abrazo grupal. Suspiras pesadamente, aun no terminas pero lo que vas a hacer solo te corresponde a ti

-¿Podrían darme solo un momento? Por favor-

Pides amablemente a tus amigas quienes asienten y se alejan para darte tu espacio. Miras hacia el cielo y sonries triste

-Mi amor… Si nos volvemos a encontrar, te diré todo lo que está en esta carta-

Tocas el bolsillo de tu camisa, guardaste una copia de aquella carta, tienes la esperanza de volver a verla y despedirte adecuadamente, limpias una lagrima traicionera

-Adiós-

_**Miénteme como siempre**_

_**Por favor miénteme**_

_**Necesito creerte**_

_**Convénceme**_

_**Miénteme con un beso**_

_**Que parezca de amor**_

_**Necesito quererte**_

_**Culpable o no**_

**L: Hola de nuevo, traemos a ustedes una especie de continuación del primer songfic, espero que les guste. Realmente no quiero abrumarlos demasiado con una nota larga, solo diré que espero que disfruten la lectura y que disculpen cualquier error que hubiera en el**

**I: Realmente esperamos que les gustara la historia, podriamos decir que falta una tercera parte de esto asi que sigan acompañandonos ;3**


End file.
